Not Family
by OneDayLikeThis
Summary: What was the real reason Liam was annoyed with the others when Elektra first arrived?
1. Chapter 1

**I was surprised they never really explained why Liam was acting the way he was at the start of the episode 'Elektra', so thought I'd write a fic about it.**

**

* * *

**

I hadn't meant it. What I said to Frank about the others; when I had a go at them for looking to me for help with Elektra - it wasn't true. I wanted to fight their battles for them. I _like_ them. They _are_ like family. To me, anyway. But that was the thing – it's hard to keep being there for people when they don't see that sometimes you need someone to be there for you. When they don't see you as family.

I hadn't been too bothered about it before, really. I've always put it down to their ages, or their pasts – they're mostly new to care, after all. I guess it must be pretty scary to be torn away from your family, no matter how bad they are, and thrown into a house with strangers. Not that I'd know. I've been in care for as long as I can remember. My mum had been too young to cope, apparently, and my dad was never around, so there you have it - social services were my new parents by the time I was three weeks old. When you've been in care for this long, it doesn't faze you. Even if somewhere does, you can always act up until you get moved along – I learnt that from Burnywood. Other than that, it's simple. You meet the new kids; if they seem decent enough you look out for them; you wait for them to get fostered. I know the pattern like the back of my hand.

Not that I've _never_ been fostered, mind. I'm not a complete reject. The way I act always seems to attract potential foster parents - suppose it must be charismatic from a distance. But then I'd pull one prank too many, or make a comment that was a little bit too far out of line, and I'd be back where I started. Do I mind? Ask Mike, Frank, anyone – they'll say no. I always take it with a smile and a cheeky request for a 'Welcome Home' party. But who wants to be the kid that gets sent back crying? It's easier for everyone if you pretend you don't care.

I won't need to worry about that anymore though. Everyone in care knows that once you're about 14, you've got no hope of getting fostered. People want a cute kid they can show off to friends and take for days out, not a teenager. The day I got sent back to Elmtree by my most recent ex-foster parents? Exactly three months before my 14th birthday. I gave up all hope I had of being part of a 'normal' family on that day.

Don't think I cry myself to sleep about it or anything - I'm not Johnny. Elmtree's ok. The staff are a laugh; the kids are mostly alright; I'm basically a living legend here – what's not to like? Well, that's how I feel most days, anyway. Days where me and Frank have just flogged a load of rubbish from the attic, or nicked Lily's wheelchair to do a double burger-dive, or taken Harry out into town and pretended we've lost him to wind Sapph up. Those are the days where I think that this lot are my family, and I'd do anything for them. But, now and again, there are the bad days. The ones where Frank's gone to visit his granddad, or Johnny thinks he & Tee have found the perfect foster family, who will definitely want them as long as they do the washing up _right now_, or Sapph's making plans for when she's 16 and can get out of here. Those are the days that I realise I don't mean the same to them. I'm a friend; someone they can rely on; someone to cheer them up. But I'll never be family. As soon as they've moved on, I'll be forgotten. Why should I be there for them at all?

* * *

**Sorry, I know it didn't exactly explain why he was annoyed that day – was planning on making it a one shot but then it seemed too blunt to jump straight in without giving any background. Hope you liked it; I was trying to bring in a new side to Liam without making him completely depressed and losing his sense of humour. I'll put a new chapter up soon that's more specific to that day, and try to make it a bit longer, plus have more dialogue/involvement with the other characters. If anyone's got any ideas I'll try and incorporate them at some point :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Carmen, you've got a letter!" Gina shouted from the front door. Carmen let out one of those excited squeals that only girls can make and ran past me; exiting the kitchen just as I entered it. 'Her mistake' I thought to myself, as I sat in her chair and began eating her toast. The younger kids were all already having their breakfast, but I guessed Frank and Sapphire were still in bed (Reason #52 why nobody wants to foster a teenager). Still tired, I daydreamed my way through some lecture from Mike about a new kid. Coming today, apparently. The others were chattering excitedly; asking about their gender/age/fifth favourite meal (apparently it's extremely important that Gus knows that… I'm not sure why). Not me, though. Like I said, I know the drill – you look out for them if they seem alright; you ignore them if they're not. Plus, Mike said she was around my age and had been in care for a long time, so I was pretty sure she could handle herself.

Mid-lecture, Carmen came running back in. Still squealing. I'm not sure whether she'd stopped since she'd left the room. Maybe she was going for some kind of record… how much do you reckon I'd make if I became her agent? Before I could offer her a business proposal, the squealing turned into words. "My mum sent me a card!" Silence fell across the room. I dropped my eyes downwards, suddenly becoming very interested in the pattern of my plate.

"And she said she's sorry, and she said she misses me, and – ooh I need to ring Lily to tell her!" her voice faded as she skipped back out of the kitchen. The silence seemed to get louder. I slowly lifted my eyes from my plate, glancing around the table. Tee had reached for Johnny's hand. Harry had tightened his grip on Jeff. Gus… well, Gus was just busy writing in his notebook. Toby was doing the same as I was. I raised an eyebrow at him – despite the silence, he knew what I was asking. He bit his lip and nodded, before leaving the table. The others slowly followed, leaving just Mike and me.

That's the problem with being in care. People assume you'll have everything in common, but that's not true. We're in the same situation, yeah, but we all have different circumstances. Something as small as a card from a parent can remind other kids that their parents don't care enough about them to write, or that they're never going to be able to hear from their parents again, no matter what. To be honest, I never know whether to feel lucky or jealous. I mean, Johnny and Tee had a hard time with their mum and her boyfriend, but they'd had a few years of a normal, happy life before that. Toby had lost his parents, but at least he'd had them to start with. This has _always_ been my life, unless you count a few weeks of various foster parents. But don't think I'd ever say those things to the others. I wouldn't even tell Frank. How can I have the right to lecture people about their parents, when I have no real experience of my own?

My thoughts came to a halt as Mike chucked a cloth at me. "You don't mind helping me clear up, do you, Liam? I know it's Johnny's turn on the rota, but Carmen's news hasn't exactly filled the place with joy. I know things like that don't get you down, though." With knowledge like that, it's a wonder he's not a brain surgeon. I'm not into the 'sit down and have a cuddle and a heart to heart with Mike' thing, though, so I grinned and began clearing away the plates. "Alright, but enough of the physical abuse. Unless I can get some kind of compensation from it…" Mike laughed. "Tell you what, go in with the others and spread some of that positive attitude instead." I threw the cloth back at Mike and rubbed my hands together; swaggering out of the room "That's what I'm here for!" Knew he wouldn't get the sarcasm.

Entering the living room was like entering a world where Christmas has just been cancelled. I guess I couldn't blame them – everything in care is so fragile; the smallest thing can affect your mood for the rest of the day. Might as well try to lift it a bit, though. "Come on, you lot. The new girl will be here soon – do you want her to think you're all a bunch of depressives?" Gus looked up from his notebook. "Actually, depression involves a lack of motivation. She's much more likely to assume Frank or Sapphire are depressed, as they're not up yet." I sighed, and absent-mindedly ruffled his hair. "No touching! Now I'll have to brush it all over again…" he muttered, storming out of the room. Nice move, Liam – putting the only kid who wasn't in a bad mood into one, and doing nothing to make the other kids feel better.

I turned back to the others on the sofa, watching TV. Well, gazing in its general direction. "Well… as interesting as this blank screen is, how about we play cards or something instead?" Before they could respond, Carmen came rushing back in, pushing her phone into her pocket. "You know what as well, guys? She called me 'her darling Carmen'! _Darrrling _Carmen!" I sighed. Time to intervene. "Carm, maybe just shut up about the card now, yeah?" I said softly. It wasn't her fault either, after all. It must be nice to know someone other than the care workers are thinking of you. She frowned; confused. "Why?"

"Why is it so important? Hardly the news of the century, is it?" Ok, a bit harsh, but pointing out that the others were getting upset wouldn't exactly have helped matters.

Carmen shook her head. "You're just jealous, Liam." Now I can take a lot of rubbish from these kids, but no way was I taking _that._

"Jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of. Yeah, she sent you a card – she's not here though, is she? She didn't say she wants you back. This is just so she doesn't have to feel guilty about leaving you here." At first, I felt relieved. I'd got my frustration out, and surely she'd get the message now. The relief lasted about 2 seconds. She had to start crying though, didn't she?

"Oh, for God's sake, Carm-" I was _going_ to comfort her. Tell her I was probably wrong, and that of course her mum cared about her. But I was interrupted.

"Liam, just shut up!" Tee sighed, making her way over to Carmen and putting her arm around her; shooting a dirty look in my direction. "Yeah, don't listen to him, Carmen. At least _your_ mum cares enough to send you a card." Johnny chipped in. "Do you want to cuddle Jeff?" Harry asked her, shoving the giraffe in her face. Toby turned to me and shook his head, just as annoyed as the others. I was in disbelief more than anything else.

"Hang on a minute – I did that for you lot, and this is the thanks I get?"

"What?" Johnny frowned.

"Don't act like you weren't all upset because nobody gets in touch with you. I was trying to get her to shut up, so you'd feel better." Seriously, were they stupid or what?

"There was no need to upset her though, was there? We didn't mind, Carmen. I'd be excited if me and Johnny got a card from our mum." Tee responded. "Let's play cards, the five of us. Come on, Harry, we'll play Snap." And with that, they all turned their backs on me, sitting in a circle.

Now, I've been in care about 8 years too long for mind games like that to bother me. Upsetting Carmen didn't bother me, either, if I'm honest – I knew she'd get over it as soon as she saw something shiny. You know what did bother me? The fact that trying to look out for people can completely backfire on you in this place. I wasn't intending to upset Carmen; I was just looking out for the rest, like I always do – how could they not realise that? How could they not _appreciate_ it? Carmen getting a card didn't bother me. I'd be happy to let her ramble on about it all day, if she wanted. I just didn't want the others to feel rejected – it's a feeling I've accepted, but when you're that young or that new to care, it's less easy. I understood that, so why didn't they understand me? Whatever. Gus came back into the room, so I strolled over to him; raising my hand to his head before thinking better of it and snapping my arm back down. "Gus! Want to play pool?" He frowned. Always a brilliant response.

"But you _know_ I don't like pool. Besides, it's practice time in seven minutes, and your pool games take an average of thirteen minutes."

I shrugged; tempted to try and persuade him, but Toby beckoned him over.

"You can play Snap with us until practice time, Gus."

Ah, Snap. A game with simple, easy to control rules. Heaven for Gus. I figured it didn't matter, though, as Frank entered the room. "Frank! Just the boy I've been looking for. Pool tournament?" I asked, eagerly. "Ready to lose?" He grinned. Good old Frank. _He_ understood that I only try to look out for people. _He_ wouldn't get annoyed at me for no reason.

He wasn't even annoyed now, even though it had been an hour & a half of the tournament and I'd won every game. I assumed the others were still ignoring me, but it didn't matter. They always had their tantrums and they always got over them; re-crowning me back as the general Dumping Ground Legend. Not yet, though. I had a tournament to win – these things are as important as the Olympics, you know. But then I heard something that snapped me out of Olympic-mode.

"Are you all thick or something? Who's in charge?"

I placed the pool cue down and turned around; ready to tell this new kid that I was in charge, whether she liked it or not, and that she was going to have a very unpleasant stay if she spoke to any of the kids like that again. They'd annoyed me earlier, but I wasn't going to let them be bullied. But then I realised something. Slowly, each of the other kids turned their head in my direction. Although I was going to stick up for them, who the hell were they to _depend_ on me to do it? They hadn't needed me an hour and a half ago when they were playing Snap. They apparently hadn't needed me to say anything to Carmen. Nah, they could sort out their own problems this time. But it was already too late. The girl stormed forwards, shoving me across the pool table. "Come on, then!"

As I tumbled to the ground, only one thing was on my mind. Not the pain; definitely not any fear of this girl; but one thing – that's the last time I even consider doing anything for those kids.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I found this one more difficult because of the dialogue, trying to think of things that each character would realistically say. Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter, and again if anyone has any more ideas for upcoming chapters I'd be interested to hear them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As I hauled myself back up from the floor, a hand reached down to help me. Frank. As usual, the only person doing anything useful without needing instructions – I noticed the others were just standing there, stunned. Before they could do anything (yeah, I'm sure Toby and Gus were just about to rugby tackle her to the ground), a pool cue smashed into the wall; interrupting the silence.

"You chicken, or what? Come on!"

Pfft. Was she still here? I had too much on my mind to care about some new kid. Besides, like I was gonna have a fight with a girl. I've not fought a girl since I was about 9 (and that was at Burnywood, so it doesn't count). Anyway, I bet the other kids would love it if I hit her - that way Elektra would get what she deserved, and they could be the innocent ones whilst _I_ got in trouble for it. Just how things always work out. Not this time.

"I'm not gonna fight you, you nutter" I smirked. "Two shots, weren't it, Frank?"

Containing my anger for the moment, I casually positioned myself and shot the ball towards the black. Of course, being the Olympic champion that I am, it went in. Now, she didn't like _that_. I exchanged eye contact with her for a moment, trying to figure her out – I've got my faults, but reading into people is something I've become pretty good at. You'll get taken for an idiot in places like this if you don't. But before I could analyse her expression, she turned and stormed out.

Good. Now she was out of the way, I could deal with the others. They were still standing in shock – hopefully at my amazing winning shot, but probably not. It was the first time I hadn't properly stuck up for them (unless you count arguments with Johnny, but the fact he can be seriously annoying cancels that out). They'd always been able to rely on me if they needed to. I'm not their bloody dad though. It's not my job.

"Why did you look at me? Why don't you fight your own battles for a change? 'Cause I'm not doing it."

I turned to the only person who'd actually shown concern for me, rather than themselves "Come on, Frank." I didn't need to turn around to know he'd be following. I could always count on Frank to be there.

I didn't give the others the chance to explain, or say they were sorry, or ask if I was ok. They hadn't cared enough to say anything when Elektra was there, why should they care now? I sped through the hallway, only slowing down when I realised Frank was struggling to keep up with me.

"Liam, what's up?"

I couldn't tell him what had happened earlier. I knew he didn't like being left out of stuff, but I figured Carmen's card might get him down in the same way it did with the others – especially with his granddad getting worse and everything. Besides, he'd only want to sort it all out. I didn't want to sort things out. From now on, I was only going to sort out my problems, and Frank's problems. The others would have to learn to rely on themselves.

"Nothing" I shrugged. "But come on, I've got an idea." I rushed up the stairs, making my way to the attic.

It was a minute or so before Frank caught up with me. I grinned at him; excited about my plan. "About time! You get lost, or what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you up here?" I wasn't fazed. He never liked my ideas at first.

"It was good enough for Ade and Dayo… well, for a couple hours. This, Frank, is our new den."

I don't know why it came to mind, but it couldn't be more perfect. While the others dealt with this mental new kid, and all of their own never-ending issues, Frank and me could do what we wanted. Alright, maybe it was also partly because I knew if I was around whilst Elektra tried to intimidate the others, I couldn't trust myself not to step in – but only _partly_. It was just a habit, I guess. A habit I'd be glad to get rid of.

Frank was looking around the attic; unimpressed. "But… there's nothing to do in here. It's rubbish."

Right. I might need to try a little harder than I'd expected to sell this idea – but I'm a businessman. Not to worry. "Little bit of trust here, Frank! Move some of this rubbish out, keep the more useful stuff for decoration and that, and there you have it - we've got our very own business headquarters."

His face broke into a smile. Now _that_ did the trick. Liam O'Donovan, you genius.

"So, why did you shout at the others before?" Frank asked me a bit later, as we were clearing out some boxes. Right, maybe I'm not quite a genius. He hadn't forgotten.

"I dunno. Had enough of them, I suppose." Oh come on, Liam, think of something better than that.

"Enough of what?" I looked over at him just to see him looking back, frowning. He wasn't buying it.

"We're moving on to bigger things, Frank. We can't have this lot hanging on to us when we're millionaires! Best to cut them off now and get it over with. Save some broken hearts, you know." I was trying my best to sound light-hearted. It worked – I mean, I almost convinced myself! Frank gave a faint smile and turned away. I knew he didn't agree; that he thought I was being an idiot, but I'd take that over him knowing about the argument.

"I now declare Liam and Frank's secret den open!" I exclaimed, as we put the finishing touches to the attic. We hadn't spoken since Frank asked me why I had a go at the others – I guess he was thinking about why I was being an idiot, and I was too relieved that he wasn't asking any more questions to bother making conversation.

"Er, Frank and Liam's secret den." No, no, no. It wasn't going to be 'Frank and Liam's'. It didn't have the same ring to it. One of the keys to business is the name and the image, and the image to 'Frank and Liam's secret den' was all wrong.

"We can argue about the name later" I grinned, taking a seat on an old swing that we'd found and hung up. Before I knew it, Frank started to leave. I knew what he was doing before he even spoke.

"Shall I, erm, get the others?" He sounded unsure. And so he should – wasn't he listening to what I'd told him? We weren't dealing with them anymore.

"No! This is for us. Let them go and find their own den." I knew I sounded too defensive for him to believe everything was normal, but I couldn't help it. Why did they have to be involved with everything? They'd only run off and act like they had nothing to do with it as soon as we got in trouble. It was time for a new start.

Silently, Frank came walking back towards me. He didn't need to say anything for me to know what he was thinking.

"Oh, for God's sake, what's so good about the others anyway? Woooo, yeah, let's do our nails up here with Carmen! Or swap cleaning tips with Johnny – I can't wait! Come on mate, we've got better things to do."

He still didn't look convinced. "Like what?"

"Well, I've got some ideas for Liamade-"

"Nooo! I'm not going _near_ that stuff again." I had to laugh at that.

"Calm down! A new and improved version – I think I know what made it go all… explosive before."

He smiled. "Alright then. We could try and find Poppy or Rosie's old mattress for somewhere else to sit – we've only got the swing otherwise." Now _this_ is the response I'd been expecting from the start – not a load of questions about the others.

"Good idea. Come on, let's sort it now, while the others are downstairs."

Finally, things were working out as normal – just a new and improved normal, where Frank and me could get on with our schemes without having to explain all of the details for Gus to write in his notebook, or without needing to bring Jeff along. Nah, I could tell that things were going to work a lot better like this.

"Don't you just love having our own den?" I asked Frank excitedly, as we carried Rosie's mattress through the hallway.

"But why can't we tell the others?" Not this again. I've seen more enthusiasm in one of Toby's robots than Frank was showing.

"Because it's not a secret den if we tell everyone." I was trying to sound casual; trying to ignore the frustration I could feel building up.

"They're our friends." Pretty sure the point of friendship is that you _both_ do things for each other. They weren't treating me in any way differently to the way they'd treat Tracy or Mike – someone there to pick up the pieces when things start going wrong.

"They're not my friends, I just happen to live with them" I spat out. I knew my frustration was becoming clear now, but I didn't care. Hey, the others always have tantrums and Frank clearly adores them; no reason why I can't have one too.

"Come on, Liam – they're basically family." That was true. I've compared the others to family before; I could hardly go back on it now. Thing is, though, family can abandon you. Us lot should know that more than anyone. And that was what I was doing. I couldn't explain that to Frank without explaining _why_, though. I'd have to try a new approach here.

"What, Elektra's family, yeah?" I was expecting him to backtrack now. He could hardly say the insane kid who'd just attacked me was like a sister to him. I was wrong.

"Yeah, she's new." Now I'd had enough. I was about to tell him to piss off downstairs to his family, then, if he loved them so much, and I'd become successful while he lived here at the Dumping Ground forever with Elektra. But Frank got there first.

"Oh, you know what, forget it."

I turned to him as he walked away, tempted to apologise. For a split-second, anyway. Then I realised that the others must be more important to him than me – you know, the one who'd looked out for him since he'd been here. Not everyone at Elmtree has always been as nice as they are now, you know. When Frank got here three years ago, he could have been torn apart if it wasn't for me – but I always had a good reputation with the older kids, and I took Frank under my wing to make sure they'd leave him alone. If he wanted to repay me by discussing kittens with Tee and reading comics with Toby, then that was just fine.

I struggled up to the attic with the mattress (hey, just because an employee leaves, it doesn't mean a business has to end), ignoring Gina's shouts for me to come down to lunch. After dropping it at the back of the room, I looked around. The place looked pretty good, considering the state it was in earlier. It had been a great idea of mine. Too bad nobody appreciated it. I kicked the mattress next to me – light-heartedly at first, but then with more and more fury. I'd had enough of everyone expecting me to deal with their problems all of the time, to grant their wishes for them. Eventually fed up of Gina's screams, I took a deep breath; trying to calm myself down before I went downstairs. I prepared myself to saunter into the room as if nothing was wrong.

The first rule of care? Don't show weakness.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter – I really struggled with this one, and I didn't want to rush it with something stupid, so I hope the wait paid off and you enjoyed it. I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take quite so long, and as always if anyone has any ideas feel free to give them :) Thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to go unnoticed in Elmtree House is impossible. I mean, you'd probably have more hope trying to catch a bus to the moon. _Especially_ when Gina's about.

"Hey, where've you been?" She asked, almost immediately after I came into the kitchen. I'm surprised she doesn't have CCTV in each room of the house; just so she doesn't have to bother asking.

"Nowhere" I replied, coldly. I knew that wasn't going to make things any easier to hide – usually I'd have told her about my quick trip to Australia, or that I'd been busy feeding her plants to Mr Hamster, but I couldn't be bothered to pretend to be in a good mood. Why should I? Everyone considers themselves lucky when Sapphire's being nice once every six months; there was no reason why I couldn't be in a bad mood without having to explain myself. Ignoring her concerned glance, I sat down at the head of the table, as far away from Frank as I could get. Feeling his gaze fixed on me, I kept my head down. He was the one in the wrong; he could apologise - once he'd finished playing Hide & Seek with Harry, or whatever he was so desperate to do with the other kids.

Usually when there's been an argument between us lot, the vibe at lunch will show it. There tends to be silence; followed by a good old screaming match; occasionally a food fight or two in there; and perhaps a mass walkout. Today? You'd have thought we were one big happy family. This Elektra kid was cracking jokes almost as bad as Mike's, and everyone seemed to love it. They seemed to love _her_. Now, call me crazy if you want, but if someone had chucked one of my mates across a pool table a couple of hours earlier, I wouldn't exactly be begging to skip in fields of daisies with them. The rest of them, on the other hand… well, I think Toby's already planned his wedding to her, let's just say that.

"So, Liam," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're 14, right? Mike says we're the same age." Who was this girl and what had she done with the psycho that wanted me to fight her? Maybe she had an evil twin or something. Reluctantly, I looked over at her. She was smiling sweetly, patiently waiting for me to answer. Her eyes were smiling too, just not in the same way. The glint in her eye matched the one a Burnywood kid would have, right before they set alight the only picture some poor kid had of their mum; or 'accidentally' pushed someone down the stairs. Nah. You don't get evil twins in care homes – just manipulative bitches.

"Nope. He lied." I replied sarcastically. I felt everyone's heads shoot towards me in irritation, but resisted the urge to look at anybody; keeping my gaze firmly fixed on Elektra. The glint in her eye disappeared, and her smile dropped for a second, but she soon covered it up with an even faker one. Wow, she was pretty good. Definitely been in care for a long time.

"Well! Thanks for lunch, Tracy." Elektra suddenly rose from her seat, breaking our eye contact. "Carmen, Tee, let's go up to my room. You can try out some of my extensions if you want."

They made some of their squeaky, excited noises and bounded along after her. At any other time I'd be concerned for them; worried about what they were letting themselves in for, but not anymore. They could learn from it. I slowly lifted myself up from the table; trying to slip out of the room whilst Mike was arguing with Toby about it being his turn to do the washing up with Gus.

"Hey, Liam!" I heard, just as I got to the door. Gina should be a spy instead of a care worker, seriously. "You've barely touched your food, man. And where are you going? You're not acting like yourself today."

"I'm fine, Gina" I sighed, as she worriedly came towards me. "Got a headache, that's all. I'm just gonna have a bit of a rest in bed." I rolled my eyes as she instantly put her hand against my forehead. I'm genuinely shocked that she didn't do that to Lily after she fell of the roof, just to _make sure_ she needed an ambulance.

She was frowning at me; uncertain, but eventually moved her hand away. "Well, alright then. You call me if you need anything, yeah?"

Not bothering to answer, I ran upstairs, hearing giggling from Elektra's room as I passed. I collapsed on to my bed; relieved to finally be away from everybody. That's another downside to being in care – you're constantly being bothered by people; always having to entertain someone or cheer someone up; even having your sleep interrupted if there's a little one like Harry who gets up early and wants to play Lego _now_. I suppose it's all I've ever known, though. Each time I've been fostered, I've not known what to do with myself. I've never been put with families that already have children (probably because they'd know a cheeky kid might be cute from a distance, but not when they're living with you) – just lonely couples who couldn't have kids of their own. And they were all boring. Nice, but boring. So I'd do something to entertain myself, and then they'd get all upset and send me back. Their own fault, really.

I've never done anything on purpose to get sent back, mind. I liked having families – people who'd actually chosen for you to be around them, instead of care workers who have to put up with you. I guess I thought if I was bored, they'd be bored of me too. So I'd do something to entertain myself; hoping it'd keep them interested (I mean, who doesn't want their kid to be the inventor of a new drink?). It never worked.

The worst time I ever got sent back was with Foster Parents #4. The ones that got me from Burnywood. I was so desperate not to be sent back there that I decided to buy my foster mum a present. I saw this necklace in a shop – really nice, it was, but I didn't have enough money for it. But it was a busy day, so I figured I could probably get it without anyone noticing. In other words, I was stupid.

I cried when my foster parents rang my social worker and told him they couldn't cope with me. I begged them to keep me; promised I wouldn't do anything wrong again. My social worker had to drag me to his car. I cried all the way to Burnywood – pleading with him to take me anywhere else, just not there. When we pulled up outside Burnywood, I wiped my eyes and picked up my bags; striding in as if nothing was wrong.

"Why are you back?" One girl asked me, sneering.

"I didn't like it there, alright? Even this place is better." I've said it before, I'll say it again – you can't show weakness if you want to survive in care. Multiply that by 30 if you're talking about Burnywood.

"You always say that" A boy laughed. "Your file tells a different story. Can't wait to find out the reason this time."

The conversation basically ended there, with me breaking that kid's nose. The memory of it still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I didn't stop there, though. That night, I broke into the office – it was easy, to be honest, practically everything was falling apart there anyway. I rifled through the files desperately; trying to find mine before anyone heard me and came downstairs. After what seemed like forever, I found it. Fighting the temptation to read it, I pulled out a lighter that I'd nicked from one of the older kids and set it alight. I'll never forget that feeling – I'd finally got rid of the evidence that my whole life basically consisted of messing stuff up.

…Well, not _really_ – social workers keep the same files as the care workers, so all they had to do in the end was photocopy all the information again. But it is what got me out of Burnywood. You see, I hadn't been too careful, and accidentally set fire to one of the care worker's coats that was hanging on the door; causing a bit of a disaster. Sadly, not enough of a disaster to burn the place down, but enough damage for them to claim that I was a danger to the home. The next morning, I was shipped off to Elmtree House.

Obviously, the way I felt about Elmtree was completely different to how I felt about Burnywood. All the kids that were here when I first arrived have gone now – adopted; got old enough to leave; moved on to another care home – but they welcomed me into the group straight away. I guess that's why I'm always the one to welcome in new kids; providing they don't throw me over pool tables.

Even a few years after I arrived, when I got fostered (step right up, Foster Parents #5), I'd always spend time here. Part of it was because I'd made friends, and I didn't want them to think I'd abandoned them – I know too well how it feels when people you've been close to leave and never get in touch again. The other part, though, was that I was genuinely needed sometimes. Like the time Mike rang me because Carmen had locked herself in the bathroom after an argument with Sapphire, and he knew I was the only one who she'd listen to. Yeah, I had to sit outside the bathroom door for 40 minutes talking to her, but it still worked. If it wasn't for me, she'd probably still be in there now, 18 months later. Let's see Elektra bother to do that for her.

After a while, things changed. I got a new social worker, about a month before I came back and Tracy started working here. This new woman thought it was 'unhealthy' for me to still spend time at the Dumping Ground. She said I should concentrate on moving forwards, instead of remaining in the past. I told her that she was talking rubbish; that my friends lived there – I didn't see how it was 'remaining in the past' when they're not Victorians or anything. But she advised my foster parents to make it a rule – made me move schools and everything, and that was that as far as she was concerned.

That was the most boring month of my life. I tried to put all my boredom into ideas to make money, but the scams were difficult to carry out without Frank there to make us both look like innocent little orphans. After about a week, I was even missing Jeff. I didn't stoop so low to miss Johnny until about three weeks in, mind. A couple of times I tried ringing while my foster parents were out, but by the time Tee had finished telling me about the top she was making, and Harry had told me what he and Jeff had been up to, there was only a minute for me to talk to Frank before my foster parents got back. Every time he seemed a bit distant; not his usual self. When I came back to live here, he told me it was because he didn't want to ruin my chances of moving on. He only had my best interests at heart.

Come to think of it, wasn't it the same now? He didn't know about the argument – for all he knows, I've just decided to turn on the others for the sake of it. What's the point laying here and dwelling on the past, as if I'm dying or something? I hopped up from my bed purposefully; mentally making a plan - I could just explain the argument to Frank (I know it'd risk him getting upset, but it's better than sitting here with nothing to do); we could go and sell some of the stuff we found in the attic; then things between us could at least go back to normal. The others didn't matter – just because he wanted to play happy families didn't mean I'd have to. We could still have the den to ourselves, as long as I explained why I wanted it like that. Plus, I bet Frank knows something isn't right with Elektra - he's usually pretty clever with that kind of thing. Now we'd have the perfect opportunity to pull some pranks, and the perfect place to plan them.

Feeling a bit more uplifted, I left my room; making my way to the attic to get some of the rubbish Frank and me could sell. As I reached the bottom of the attic stairs, I stopped abruptly. Voices. Frank and Elektra's voices. I listened a bit harder, trying to make out what they were saying – I couldn't, but their tones definitely sounded friendly. Unbelievable.

I guess it was time to find out whether I had any real friends.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter ended up taking longer than expected! I'm a bit unsure about it, to be honest – I thought some flashbacks would be a good idea because there's quite a big gap in the episode where you don't know what Liam's doing, but other people on here write that sort of thing so well, I'm not sure mine's anywhere near as good. Let me know what you think, anyway :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been ages since my last update! I've taken so long partly due to being busy and partly due to lack of ideas. To make up for it, I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow (well, later today technically), and should hopefully have it up either tomorrow night or early next week :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I appreciate as many comments/ideas as possible! **

**Oh, and a special thanks to Miss Emeralds for the lovely PM, and also for pointing out that Liam's social worker by the time he'd returned to Elm Tree was Rob – I'll fit something into another chapter so that can work out; I hate things not adding up to the actual programme. **

**Also, in response to the question about whether I'll do anymore fics about an episode in Liam's POV after this one, I'll definitely consider it :) ****It'd most likely be from Liam's viewpoint, as I think he's the most interesting character to write about. He comes across a bit more multi-dimensional in comparison to characters like Johnny or Carmen, if you get what I mean – I'm not sure whether that's due to the way he's written or the way he's acted. But anyway, that's a very long-winded way of saying probably :P **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I walked up the attic stairs as slowly and quietly as I could; careful not to attract their attention. I could hear more voices now – Carmen and Tee, probably. Brilliant. Was our 'secret den' going to be the new living room, or what? Shall we just get Tracy, Gina and Mike in here, too? I began to walk more quickly as I reached the top of the stairs. It'd be obvious otherwise, wouldn't it? You don't go creeping around unless you care. If you show that you care, you're weak. If you're weak, you get trampled on. And _no way_ was that happening to Liam O'Donovan.

Anyway, it appeared that it wouldn't have mattered if I came up the stairs on a donkey – nobody noticed. I stood towards the back of the attic for a couple of seconds, waiting for one of them to look up and see me. Apparently whatever they were eating was much too exciting for that, though. Fine. If you don't get noticed, you make yourself noticed. Time to make my grand entrance (and by that, I mean I stood on a couple of extra creaky floorboards).

Elektra was the first to turn to me, grinning as she did so. I noticed the Burnywood-style glint was still in her eye as she spoke.

"Oh, hey Liam! Just in time. Do you want some curry?" What was this, The Picnic Club? Ignoring her question, I stared at her coldly for a second, before looking over at the others. Carmen and Tee were gazing up at me, nervously. I'd almost have felt bad for them, if they didn't have those stupid blue things in their hair. Tee hardly ever has her hair down – Johnny doesn't like her to; so I guess it's something their mum's boyfriend wouldn't allow. And Carmen doesn't even like blue. Yet there they both were, looking like they're in some sort of Elektra cult. I quickly looked over at Frank, half-expecting him to have the extensions in too – well, could you put it past him at this point? Thankfully (actually, scratch that, it would've provided enough piss-taking material to last us a lifetime) he didn't, but he couldn't hold eye contact; dropping his gaze downwards as soon as I looked at him. See? He _knew_ he shouldn't have done this. Doesn't mean I was going to let him off lightly.

"What are they doing here?"

"They're my friends." Why does he always think that's a good enough argument? And when the hell did Elektra become his friend? I guess it must have been when she chucked his best mate over a pool table; everyone loves that ability in a girl. I just needed to get the Blue Crew gone. Then I could talk to him about it – de-brainwash him, or whatever.

"All of you, out!" I ordered. Tee and Carmen immediately began grabbing up their things, ready to leave. Good. Two down, one to go. She couldn't just shut up and leave though, could she?

"Hang on – how's that fair? We're with Frank, and this is his place too." At this point, I was starting to hate myself for my rule on not hitting girls. The perfect place for my fist was in Elektra's face. Anyway, it's perfectly fair – _I_ came up with the idea for this to be our den; Frank was just invited to join me. We'd still be downstairs playing pool now, if we just relied on his ideas. Couldn't say that without offending Frank though, could I? So, I'd have to go for the next best option - completely ignore her question.

"This is between me and him." I turned to Frank, expectantly. "Now, tell them to leave."

"No!" He exclaimed. Was I surprised? No. The whole day had been building up to this moment – given the choice between me and the rest, he'd choose the rest. And now he'd actually done it. Fine. Lovely. Wonderful. If you think I'm the type to beg for forgiveness the minute things get difficult, you don't know me well enough.

"Right. Well I'll take everything that _I_ found up here." I didn't want any of it. I'd probably struggle to even sell it. But that didn't stop me from marching around the attic, grabbing at random objects and shoving them into my bag; making the only noise in an awkward silence. Before I left, I turned back towards Frank – gave him a chance to see sense, to tell this Elektra girl to get out. Nothing. I took one last look at the two of them and left.

I didn't wait at the stairs to see what they'd say about me; sprinting straight down them and into my room. There was no need to now, was there? I hadn't got the wrong end of the stick, or anything like that. Frank pretty much said it himself. His loyalties clearly lied with Elektra and the others. I was starting to regret where I'd placed mine.

See, things used to be different around here. Compare my first day at Elmtree House to Elektra's, and you'd realise that. I was 10 when I arrived, and fresh from the Burnywood… _incident_, I was ready to hate every minute of yet another care home.

"Right, and this is the office!" The Irish guy who'd introduced himself to me minutes before announced cheerfully, as if an office was the most exciting thing to ever be created.

"And we keep this _locked_… just in case" The woman with the funny accent added. I might have been 10, but I wasn't completely thick. I knew that was a dig at me.

"I'll have to practice my lock picking then… just in case" I replied, cheekily. Again – I might have been 10, but I was still _me_. Some things are a gift; I guess my epic wit is one of them.

Mike laughed, quickly stopping after a death-glare from Gina. "Well, now that you've seen your room and everything, I think the others are in the living room, if you want to go and meet them. I'll come and introduce you, if you like?"

No way. Unless you're about 7, that's practically suicide. I've seen this happen too many times to forget that. I shook my head and wandered out of the room; following the noise. Did I want to meet everyone? No. It's never the best of experiences. But you have to figure out who you're dealing with sooner or later.

The first thing I remember thinking when I walked into that living room for the first time was how it didn't look like a care home. It was colourful and warm, full of toys and games that didn't look broken. I didn't say anything when I walked in; casually observing the other kids instead. A couple of boys were playing pool at the far side of the room, one around my age; the other, wearing glasses, a year or so older. One girl, about my age, was at the computer; two littler ones were sitting on the floor playing with dolls. Then there were three teenagers sitting on the sofas – two boys and a girl. They didn't fit in with the colourful, warm atmosphere. They wouldn't have looked out of place at Burnywood. One of them; the girl, looked up at me and frowned.

"New kid's here."

Silence filled the room, as everyone stopped what they were doing. It didn't faze me. I'd experienced that silence countless times.

The girl at the computer was the first to break. "What's your-"

"Shut up, Ella." The older girl interrupted. "He's not going to want to talk to _you_."

Ella looked downwards, biting her lip. I would feel sorry for her, but I'd have to worry about myself first.

"Aren't you gonna say something, then? Oh, for fuck's sake, we've not been given a mute, have we?" The girl continued. One of the boys next to her, the lighter skinned one, burst out into laughter. The make-or-break moment comes pretty quickly in a care home – the one where you either gain or lose the other kids' respect forever. Here it was.

"But you ain't given me my permission slip yet." I said to the girl, smiling sweetly.

She frowned, "What?"

"Oh, you mean you ain't in charge of who can speak to who? Riiiight, see I was a bit confused 'cause you're not letting anyone else get a word in edgeways." I said innocently, grinning at her.

The two boys at the pool table began sniggering. Ella looked back up again in shock. The white teenage boy stopped laughing. Weirdly, a smirk grew across the mixed-race one's face. That surprised me so much that I almost wasn't prepared for the girl's reaction.

"Are you getting rude? Do you want a slap, yeah?" She hissed, storming towards me.

"Yeah, go on, Cassie!" The boy at the pool table without glasses exclaimed. I frowned at him – I expected that from one of the older lads, but this kid looked the same age as me!

"Sit down, Cassie." The mixed-race boy said suddenly, taking her by surprise. She swung around to face him in disbelief.

"What, you're not gonna let me slap him, Sonny? Did you not hear what he said though?"

He smirked, "Yeah, that's the reason you can't slap him. He's funny, for a kid."

So, with no arguments, Cassie sat back down. The other boy started agreeing that I was funny. Basically, with no effort, I'd got on to the good side of the leader of Elmtree House – not a bad place to be. Not everyone was there, as I'd find out.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Sonny asked me, beckoning me towards the sofa.

"Well, it ain't kid." I responded, rolling my eyes. "Liam."

"Want me to introduce you to everyone?" Before I could answer, he began. "The one with glasses is Mark, he's 12. The one without is Jamie, he's 10" he explained, gesturing to the boys playing pool. "Mark's mum's meant to come and get him after she gets over her drug problem. Mark's going to be here for a very long time."

Cassie and the other boy sniggered. I couldn't help but feel bad for Mark, who looked like he was trying hard not to look upset.

"And Jamie's never gonna get fostered because he's such a little dickhead." Sonny continued cheerfully. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Well, he _did_ seem like a bit of a dickhead, in all fairness.

"That's Ella. She's 11. If you don't want to get in trouble with Mike and Gina, don't tell Ella anything. She doesn't know when to shut up." Sonny's tone was more serious now, as he glared at Ella. I knew better than to ask what had happened, and he soon moved on.

"The little ones are Isabelle and Emily. They're 5."

"They won't be here for long…" Cassie added, bitterly. Nobody could disagree with her there. Little kids never tend to stick around.

"Alright, Cass, let's keep our violins away for now. That's Cassie, and he's Adam – they're twins; both 14." Sonny pointed to each of them in turn. "Oh, and I'm Sonny – I'm almost 15. Just over a year to go until I'm out of here. Keep on my good side and everything should be fine."

So I did, and it was. Well, that's an understatement – for once, I genuinely liked my care home. I actually felt like I had a family. Well, just Sonny, Cassie and Adam, really. Sonny took a liking to me straight away, and so the others followed. They'd have made my life a living hell if he'd decided he didn't like me – God knows they'd done it to other kids. Most of the others left sooner or later – as expected, Isabelle and Emily were fostered; Mark's mum _was_ able to get him over the next few months; Ella was moved on to another care home after a while. Jamie was still there, but also still a bit of a dickhead. Other kids came, then left again, and others took their place.

Mike and Gina asked me if I wanted to meet some potential foster parents a few times, but I said no. I was happy where I was, and I didn't want to leave Sonny behind. He became like an older brother to me within the first couple of months that I was there, and I couldn't leave him. It didn't seem fair, not when he'd welcomed me into the group like that.

Not that there weren't any benefits for him, mind. See, every Saturday we'd go into town, and the three of them would shove some stuff into their bags – then, when it was time to leave the shop, I'd go up to the security guard on the door and tell them I'd lost my mum, so they could leg it out of the shop and up the road. I was little for my age, good at pretending to cry, and most importantly _quick_, so it nearly always worked. We had a pact – I'd always stand by him and do that for him, and he'd come back to see me regularly once he turned 16 and moved out.

The week before my 11th birthday, Sonny told me I'd have to do something a bit different this time – I'd have to lead the security guard further into the shop; away from the door. I didn't ask why. I never did. I trusted Sonny. So, I did as I was told – it took some extra tears and a bit more of a story about how my mum told me to meet her at one of the aisles and I couldn't find it, but it worked. On the day of my birthday, I found out why. See, I'd been going on about wanting to learn to play the guitar for months, but Elmtree didn't have one, and Mike & Gina said they'd already sorted my birthday present from them. I'll never forget the moment I opened that present from Sonny, Cassie and Adam. They told Mike and Gina they'd got it from a charity shop – obviously I worked out straight away how they really got it, but it didn't matter that it was stolen. It's always been my most valued possession. I'd never tell anyone that, though – it makes it about 12x more likely that someone'll wreck it.

I picked it up now, over three years later, and examined it carefully. I sat back down on my bed and began to play it gently. I'm pretty crap at it (never bothered to get taught to play properly) but I still like to play it every once in a while. Usually when I've had enough of this place and the people in it; just to take me back to a time when people actually looked out for me, instead of just expecting me to do it for them. That's not to say I always hate Elmtree as it is these days, but at the moment? What do you think? The door burst open, tearing me out of my thoughts.

"Are you deaf or something? Mike's been calling you for dinner for the past century!" Sapphire exclaimed, as kind and caring as ever.

"I'm asleep." I responded sarcastically. The last thing I wanted right now was to sit at the table acting like a happy family, knowing that things aren't like that anymore. Not for me, anyway.

She rolled her eyes, but then looked at me again; studying my expression carefully. I knew it was too late to plaster a smile on my face now.

"Why've you not got your blue extensions in yet?" I asked, trying to break the growing silence.

Sapphire laughed, "You have got to be joking me. If I had a list of things that I would never do, Liam, that would be in between getting a job at the Dumping Ground and putting an 'Everybody Welcome 24/7' sign on my bedroom door."

I smiled. At least you could count on Sapphire not to change.

"So, you're asleep yeah?" Sapphire asked, turning to leave.

I nodded, "Yeah. And Sapph? Cheers."

She gave me a small smile before closing the door behind her. For all her faults, you can count on Sapph if you really need to. Come to think of it, she's probably the only trustworthy person here – usually I'd include Frank, Toby and even Tee in that category, but now I guess they'd all be in the Blue Crew.

Thinking back to Frank, I felt anger bubbling up in my chest. I put my guitar back under my bed – if I threw something, I didn't want it to be that. I lost the closest friend I'd ever made for him, and what does he do in return? Throw it all back in my face for some girl. A girl with bloody stupid hair, at that.

I still remember the day Frank arrived, about a year after I did. Mike had brought him into the living room to explain about his condition, which obviously wasn't the best start.

"He has some difficulty with communication, which just requires some patience, but otherwise he's a perfectly regular lad, aren't you Frank?" Mike encouraged him, smiling.

Frank nodded, "That's right." I frowned, not sure I'd heard him correctly. Sonny and Adam sniggered. Mike gave them a warning glance as he left the room.

"For God's sake. A retard. Just what we need." Cassie sighed.

"I'm not!" Frank protested, a look of both hurt and frustration shadowing his face. It only made them laugh more.

"Well, he ain't though, is he?" I interrupted, feeling bad for him. "Just 'cause he can't talk properly. I mean, he can understand us and everything."

"Who can understand him though?" Sonny laughed, getting up from the sofa. "Christ, even I've got more chance of getting fostered than him, and I'm leaving in two weeks! You three coming upstairs, or what?"

We got up to leave, but I couldn't stop myself from turning back to Frank as I got to the door. "Look, he doesn't mean it" I lied, "The other kids are in the garden, if you want to go out and meet them."

Frank shook his head. I didn't want to leave him feeling upset – Mike said it was his first time in care; his first day couldn't be like that. It could mess him up for life, I've seen it happen.

"Alright then… want to play pool?"

And there started our friendship. My brilliance when it comes to pool has clearly helped many things – it's really only a matter of time before it finds a cure for cancer. Sonny, Cassie and Adam weren't too keen on Frank, though. But I told them he was alright, so they left it at that. For a week, anyway.

It was a Saturday – shoplifting day, and I asked Frank if he wanted to come with us. I didn't trust Jamie and the other kids to leave him alone if I wasn't there, but I couldn't let Sonny and the other two down either, so it was the perfect solution. Or so I thought.

"Err, he ain't coming with us." Cassie frowned, as we reached the front door.

"Course he is." I replied, glaring at her.

Sonny shook his head. "Don't be thick, Liam. He'll get us caught!"

"Exactly" Adam chipped in, "You think people aren't going to notice us if we've got a retard tagging along?"

"For the last time, he's not a retard!" I exclaimed. I looked back at Frank, who'd began to walk off down the hallway.

"Whatever, whatever, he's gone now anyway." Cassie sighed, pulling on her coat as Adam opened the door. The three of them started to leave, not realising I wasn't walking with them.

Sonny took a glance behind him, and then turned around fully; noticing I hadn't followed. "You aren't coming?"

Considering it for a second, I eventually shook my head. I didn't want Frank to think I didn't really want to be his friend; that I agreed with what the others were saying about him. So, like Sonny had done for me a year ago, I had to go with my better judgement.

Sonny raised his eyebrows. "Fine. That's it though, Liam. You've put your loyalties with this Frank kid now."

That was the last time Sonny and me spoke. They never did say anything else to Frank – they left him alone, because I defended him whenever necessary and they respected me, even if they didn't speak to me. A week later, I watched from my window as Sonny left Elmtree House, the day after his 16th birthday. A few months later, Cassie and Adam left too.

He never did come back to see me, not like he'd promised. Guess I broke my promise first, though.

It wasn't really worth it, was it?

* * *

**I really hope that was worth the long wait! I'm not too sure of it at the minute, but I never usually am at first. As I said before, I'm so sorry I took so long to update and I'll try to have a new chapter up by early next week at the latest! Please review with any ideas/questions/whatever! Ellis x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine!" A voice sang, bursting my bedroom door open. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was about two hours too early for anyone to be that cheerful. I cautiously opened one eye; unprepared for the blast of sun that attacked it.

"Tracy…" I groaned, "Go away."

"It's 10'o clock!" She exclaimed, as if I'd slept through the past decade. "Besides, Gina said you missed dinner last night. You must be hungry, right?"

Ok, I didn't have any arguments there – having not eaten since yesterday lunchtime, my stomach seemed to be munching on my kidneys. I just hoped I'd get down to breakfast either too early or too late for The Blue Crew to be at the table.

"Fine." I sighed, "Let me get ready and that, then. I'll be down soon." After taking a cautious glance at me, she left. Sometimes, I reckon Tracy's after Gina's secret agent job – if she realises something's wrong, she won't let it drop. I guess it's a good thing when one of the younger ones has a problem, but when it's me she's bothering? Not so much.

If I'd got ready much slower I'd have had to start moving backwards. I've seen bloody _Jeff_ move quicker than I was. But, it paid off – as I got to the kitchen, most of the others were leaving; muttering something about 'SETA headquarters' like 5 year olds who'd discovered their first tree-house. Frank looked straight at the floor as soon as he noticed me passing. I noticed the girls still had their ridiculous blue extensions in. Of course, Toby was wandering after Elektra like a lost puppy. Even Johnny was with them; I hadn't expected that. He was the type to go mental if Tee so much as spilt some milk, let alone get involved with someone like Elektra. It was concerning – well, I mean it _would_ be, if I still cared enough to fight their battles for them.

I poured myself some cereal and sat opposite Gus; the only person left at the table. He's always the last to finish – he's got to measure out the exact amount of cereal that he always has before he eats it, and then chew each mouthful 15 times. God, that kid fascinates me. At least you could guarantee that he wouldn't be joining The Blue Crew anytime soon. Not unless they re-modelled themselves as a Beethoven fan club, anyway.

"You're late." He told me in his usual matter of fact way, not raising his eyes from his bowl.

"You gonna give me a detention then, or what?" I retorted. I don't know why I bothered – Gus and sarcasm don't mix.

He looked up at me, frowning. "Detentions happen at school, Liam. This is a care home. You had 7 after-school detentions last term. Mike said it was because you're too cheeky for your own good. How much cheekiness _is_ good for you, then?"

Oh no, I'd got him started. I begged it'd be practice time, or 'just in case' time, or something. Luckily, Sapphire and Tracy entered the room. Turns out it was 'changing the subject' time.

"Sapph! Tracy! Where are you off to on this fine morning?" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together.

They frowned at each other; suspicious of my enthusiasm. I couldn't exactly blame them – showing an interest usually means I either want something, or I'm trying to distract someone from one of mine and Frank's plans. Didn't look like the second reason would be happening again, though. Not anymore.

"We're doing Gina's shopping for her. You sure you don't want to come?" Tracy joked. Because we all know doing Gina's shopping is the most thrilling event since the Millennium. She wouldn't let us kids come with her anymore anyway, not since the time I put Tee in one of the freezers and we had to drive back there after Harry left Jeff on the cereal aisle; chilling with the Frosties.

"It sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity, but sadly I've got to wash my hair." I laughed, clearing my (now empty) bowl away.

"Aww, well that's good, it could use a wash…" Sapphire muttered, smirking. She's the only person in this place who can out-insult me. I like that fact more than I let on.

"Be careful Sapph, or someone might accidentally lose your hairdryer while you're out!" I sang, swaggering out of the kitchen and grinning to myself as I heard a screech of "You even _think_ about it and you're dead, Liam!" from behind me. I ran back up to my room and collapsed on to my bed. One good thing about falling out with most of Elmtree House is that you get about 10 hours more thinking time than usual. Bet Elektra would soon miss that.

So, I guess this is how it would be now. Just me, wandering around on my own and winding people up. I could cope with that – I mean, I'd done it before. Before Sonny and that lot, I'd never got close to people in care. They were never really my kind of kids (being in care screws people up; just look at the Burnywood lot), and I'd never seen the point anyway. Since I was little, I'd learnt that care kids get moved around whenever Social Services feel like it. Like our lives are no more important than a game of The Sims, or something. What would be the point in making friends, when either you or them would get fostered or moved along to another care home within a couple of months? I made it through my first 10 years in care without any real friends, I was sure I could make it through the last couple on my own. I wasn't like Carmen, or Frank, for that matter – I could depend on myself. Just look at what happened to Carmen when she was in Burnywood for a _week_. Nah, I wasn't weak like that. I just had to get back into the habit of flying solo.

First things first, I could take some of that stuff from the attic into town and sell it. Ok, it'd be a bit more of a challenge without Frank there to get us some sympathy buyers, but I could spin some story about being from a rough care home that wouldn't let me eat if I didn't bring back any money. I've always been good at that sort of thing.

Satisfied that I now had a purpose for the day, I sprang up from my bed and grabbed the bag full of attic junk from under it; my hand stroking the strings of my guitar as it passed it. Examining what I'd put in the bag, I was pretty under-whelmed – it was all crap, no two ways about it. I'd have to come up with a _really_ good story if I wanted to make some money. Ah well, that's what being a businessman is all about. I'd try to sell you bottled air if I thought there was a possibility of it working.

As I made my way down the hallway, I realised something wasn't right. Well, not unless gathering around on the stairs is a weekly event in most households. The Blue Crew was starting to become interesting. Hanging back for a few seconds, I tried to pick up on what they were saying through their excited whispering – luckily, Carmen has no concept of what whispering is, so I understood enough to know that Frank was up to something. Now, call me stupidly loyal, but I got defensive when I heard that. Yeah, he was acting like an idiot lately, but I didn't want this Elektra girl to make him do something stupid. I could get him out of this mess without embarrassing him in front of his new best mates.

Speeding back up to a normal walking pace, I passed the others on the stairs; acting completely oblivious to their existence. Good practice for the rest of my time here, I suppose. Turning into the kitchen, I saw Frank messing with something at the sink. It didn't matter _what_, it was going to lead to trouble either way - and we all know trouble is only acceptable when I'm the one causing it.

"What you doing?" I asked him. 'Cause it wasn't obvious, or anything – of course, he could've just been washing his hands in a complicated way. Who doesn't do that from time to time?

He spun round to face me, guiltily "Nothing." Now, Frank's good for a lot of things, but lying ain't one of them.

"Been doing a whole lot of nothing lately, ain't you?" Ok, so I was planning on helping him out – but I still wasn't going to go easy on him. He had a _lot_ of answering to do once we got out of here.

Realising he was out of excuses, I went into my 'Save Frank from The Blue Crew' plan.

"Come on, let's go into town and flog this lot!" I suggested, turning to the door. There – now he could stop doing whatever stupid thing Elektra had put him up to, and save himself a load of hassle later. He'd thank me for it.

"I'm busy." Ok. Maybe not. You're telling me he actually wants to do her dirty work for her? He protests enough when _I_ come up with plans, and I'm meant to be his best mate. Well, I mean I _was_.

"Yeah," I sighed, turning back towards him, "With your new best friend. The one who attacked me yesterday." He'd forgotten that quickly, hadn't he? Or didn't it matter? Was I supposed to have hauled myself up from the floor and asked Elektra to be my girlfriend?

"She didn't mean it!" Unbelievable. I get it, so she was coming to give me a hug, but tripped over her halo and ended up shoving me instead. Well, all's forgiven now.

"It felt like she meant it to me!" One more chance – I'd give him one more chance to forget Elektra and her stupid gang, and then that'd be it. He could get tangled up in her mess with the others. "She's trouble, Frank. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Not." You know, he didn't even have to think about it. I'd made a complete prick of myself – trying to 'save' him from a situation he wanted to be in. Let's see how much he wants to be in it when she starts making them do worse things. I know kids like her too well; it'd happen sooner or later – then who do you think they'll want to pick up the pieces? Me. According to them, it must be all I'm good for - sorting out the problems that they're stupid enough to get into. Well, they'll be in for a bit of a shock this time.

I took one final look at Frank and left, slamming the door behind me.

I was planning on that being the last time I left Elmtree House.

* * *

**Hope that was ok! It's a bit shorter than usual, I know, but I wanted to have the chapter in early this week like I promised & I wasn't going to have any time to add to it tomorrow, but I didn't want to make it longer and have to rush the rest of it either. I hope you don't mind! Thanks for the lovely comments, and as always, please review this chapter too :) I should have the next chapter up towards the end of the week, Friday maybe? Ellis x**


	7. Chapter 7

I strolled around to the front of Elmtree House, kicking every stone that crossed my path as I went. I took a hesitant glance back towards the house. It hadn't been like the other places; it was _home_ – was it really worth leaving? Then I heard a spray of water and Gina's shouts coming from the kitchen I'd left moments ago, along with the giggling of some kids. _Blue_ kids, I bet. "Forget it, Liam." I muttered to myself, turning back around and making my way towards the gates. There wasn't a place for me there anymore.

People might call it weak, running away – say that you should face your problems head on and get on with things. These people are also known as idiots. See, it's not that I don't think I could cope at Elmtree without Frank there holding my hand – I ain't exactly the reliant type, if you hadn't already guessed. It's just… I've had years of everyone chucking all of their problems at me, and expecting me to make everything better for them, as if I'm some muppet like Tracy who laps that kind of thing up (suppose it's not so bad when you're getting paid to do it). And up until now, I've done it. I've convinced Carmen to open dozens of locked doors after dramatic tantrums; I've taken the blame for things that Tee's done which would send Johnny into 'We'll never get fostered now you've done that' overdrive; I've even managed to calm Johnny down after one or two of his psycho rants (a true low for me, it's gotta be said). And what did I get in return? Not even a little bit of loyalty. The _opposite_ of loyalty, if there is one. My point is, I know it'll be the same old story when this Elektra stuff all gets too much for them, and if I'm not there, there won't be the same old conclusion. I want them to see what it's like to have to pick up the pieces.

Now on the bus into town, I replayed the past couple of days in my head. Could I have done anything better; avoided the whole 'Blue Crew' thing? Alright, maybe I should've stuck up for the others when Elektra first arrived instead of having a go at them; but it wouldn't have made much of a difference, would it? She'd probably just pretend to be upset and the others would feel sorry for her; blaming me for it like they had when I tried to shut Carmen up about her mum. Suppose I could've just swallowed my pride and apologised when the others were ignoring me, but why? I was only trying to do the right thing in the first place. Argh, I had to stop second-guessing myself. Maybe it was just time for a change in scenery – you know, fate. Ha. I've always thought fate was a load of bullshit.

I couldn't help but wonder how the others would feel when they found out I was gone. Sad? I doubt it. Elektra would probably be getting the party poppers and sausage rolls out before Mike had even ended the house meeting. Guilty? Maybe, after a while. Toby would probably worry himself sick that I'd get murdered and it'd be all his fault – the lad's got a conscience that not even Elektra could change. Relieved? More than anything. To start with, anyway, while they're still all obsessed with Elektra. I guess I couldn't be angry at them for that, not really – as far as they're concerned, at the minute I'm the one putting a downer on the arrival of perfect, amazing Elektra. Who wouldn't be happy to get rid of me? They'd realise, eventually. Too late, but eventually.

I was now wandering around town aimlessly, after getting off the bus and realising I'd been to busy thinking about The Blue Crew to come up with a selling plan. Come on, Liam – they're the past, now on to the future. I couldn't even begin to think about future plans without money, and selling this lot would be the way to get it.

Entering business-mode, I considered my options. Suppose I could start with a couple of little shops, going into the full 'poor little orphan' story. You don't see many poor little orphans with freshly cut hair and purple checked hoodies, but I know how to get around things like that. If that didn't work, I'd have to set my stuff out next to the buskers and shout offers at people walking past. It was a lot more fun, that one, but risky - last time me and Frank did it, Gina happened to be in town on her day off. Three weeks without an allowance wasn't the highlight of our lives, let's just say that. I could probably have used Frank right now, with only this rubbish to sell. I don't care if you're 'not supposed to point it out' – he got us sympathy buyers. _He_ was happy to exploit it, no reason why I couldn't either. But hey, it wasn't the end of the world. I'd been a businessman before Frank came along, I'd be a businessman now I had nothing to do with him.

As soon as I made it up to the counter, I knew I was have to go into lying overdrive for this guy. He peered at me over his glasses expectantly, waiting for me to buy something.

"I've got a business proposal for you!" I broke the silence, clapping my hands together. Alright, not the most subtle opening, but would you have any better ideas?

"We don't take business proposals from children." The man sighed, turning a page of his newspaper.

"Ah, you don't _usually_" I replied, pointing a finger at him, "But when the offer's this good, age doesn't matter."

He glanced up from his newspaper, bored with my presence. Not for long, I'm telling you – I know these things. "And do your parents know about your business proposals?"

Ha! Just the question I needed. Dropping my smile into a troubled frown, I lowered my voice so it was just above a whisper.

"Well, that's why I need to do this in the first place. They're dead, y'see."

Now he wasn't expecting _that_. Despite looking surprised, he didn't look quite convinced. Yet.

"Mhmm…what about your foster-parents, then? Their opinions on this?"

"No, no" I responded, solemnly shaking my head, "I don't have those. I just need enough money for a meal, please. You don't need to worry about me after that."

Maybe my 'change in scenery' would involve me playing Oliver Twist. I was clearly bloody good at it. I don't know whether he was fully convinced, or just wanted me to piss off, but the man at the counter closed his newspaper; ready for business.

"Right, what have you got, then?" From his tone of voice, I'm going for the latter. It didn't matter, though – money's money, after all. I eagerly emptied my bag on to the table, realising once again how crap it all was.

"£20 for the lot." I proposed; realising that asking for anything higher would be pushing it too far. Another rule of business – know your limits, or you'll end up with nothing.

The man raised an eyebrow, thinking it through for a few seconds, before finally reaching an outcome. "Ten."

"What?" The stuff wasn't _that_ bad. 10 quid would barely get me through the next day, let alone… well, however long it'd take me to find my new scenery, whatever that was going to be.

The man smirked, "Well, ten's more than enough for some lunch. You can get dinner out of that and all."

Not much you can say to that, is there? Throwing him dirty look, I took the two £5 notes he placed on the till and left, grumpily double-checking them as I got outside. I studied the food stall ahead of me; working out whether I could get away with nicking some food or not.

"Sausages… take one." A familiar voice called.

It sounded like… Sapph? Nah, it couldn't be. For one, Sapph's a human (I think), and this thing was… God knows. I think it was meant to be a sausage. If that was what the sausages they were selling looked like, I wouldn't even feed them to a dog. Christ, I wouldn't even feed them to _Johnny_.

The sausage turned towards me slightly, holding a leaflet out to a passer-by. It _was_ Sapph! That's when I noticed another sausage, further ahead. Please let that be Tracy, just to make this moment doubly beautiful.

At that moment, I had a brainwave. This Oliver Twist thing might have to go on hold - just for a few hours. I'd be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this. I made my way around the back of the stall, careful not to be seen by Tracy or Sapphire. Ah, just as expected – a plastic bag, filled with clothes I recognised. Frankly, they were practically asking for it. If you don't want your stuff to be taken, you put it in a safe place - they've both lived in care-homes, that's one of the main rules!

When it comes to stealing, things don't get much easier than that. Now all I had to do was watch (and laugh, of course) from a distance and wait.

My wait came to an end pretty quickly. Good thing, really – it was only a matter of time before one of them attacked a sniggering passer-by and got arrested, and then my plan would be ruined. Shoving their clothes into my empty bag as they came closer, I prepared to casually walk into them. _This_ was going to be satisfying.

"Hello ladies!" I called, failing to hide the grin on my face.

"Oh, this isn't happening." I probably should've felt sorry for Sapphire at that moment – she looked like she wanted to die right there, and she had covered for me yesterday. In all fairness though, she was dressed as a sausage, and I'm only human. _You_ try not laughing in her face.

"Off to a barbecue, are we?" I'd delay my plans time and time again if it meant I could see Dumping Ground kids dressed as various foods. Elektra and Frank as carrots next time, please.

"Can you, er, lend us some money for a cab?" Tracy asked; a pained expression on her face. I couldn't blame her for looking so miserable. Of course, it didn't mean I was enjoying it any less.

"I'd love to, I would love to" I lied, "But I'm skint. I've only got enough money for the bus."

Tracy and Sapphire exchanged distressed glances.

"No, no no no. No _way_ am I getting on a bus dressed like this. Liam, give me your hoodie." Sapphire begged.

"Yeah, 'cause a sausage wearing a hoodie is so much cooler than a normal sausage." I laughed. Clearly she was getting into the spirit of things, speaking with the common sense of a sausage as well as dressing like one.

"Oh, just come on, I bet hardly anyone will even be on it!" Tracy sighed, grabbing Sapph's arm and leading her to the bus stop.

Well, she was right – there was hardly anyone on the bus. Don't think it makes much of a difference when everyone on it is laughing at you, though. There was no way I was going to make it out of this prank without some severe injuries, but it would be _so_ worth it.

"That was the most embarrassing 10 minutes of my life." Tracy groaned, stepping off the bus.

"I might as well just go up to my room and die. Oh God, and we've got to put up with all the kids laughing first." Sapphire added, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't worry about it, girls, I'll get you through the house without being seen. How many times do you think I've snuck out before?" I told them, trying to sound as genuine as possible. If they trust me on this for one second, they're idiots.

"Aw, really Liam?" Tracy smiled.

"Honestly?" Sapphire dropped her hands from her face, hopefully.

Ah… maybe they _are_ idiots, in that case.

"Course," I replied innocently. I looked at them both, letting my gaze fix on Sapphire for a little bit longer.

"…What?" She frowned, curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so attracted to you right now." It's at times like this where I must ask myself why I'm so hilarious. I laughed as I dodged out of the way of Sapphire's punches.

"Now, now, Sapph – do you want my help or not? Come on, follow me around to the back of the house."

As I led them around to the kitchen door and through to the stairs, I couldn't help but think that this would be good practice for when I left later on. Though, obviously, I wasn't planning on doing _this_ part later.

"Roll up, roll up! See the amazing talking sausages!" I shouted, grinning. Of course, everyone turned up immediately – half of the time it's like they're standing just out of sight, waiting to run over once something interesting happens.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sapphire fumed, as Tracy let out an ashamed squeak. If Sapph thought she was angry with me now, she was going to go _mental_ later. At least I'd be remembered for something once I'd gone though, hey?

After the initial amusement of the sausage sisters, the others swanned back off to their 'headquarters' again, seeming to remember that we're not friends and therefore we can't be in the same room as each other. Not that I minded. The place seemed more peaceful now – most of the rooms were eerily quiet, with so many of the kids up in the attic. Suppose it'd be even quieter later tonight, once I'd gone.

I was hanging around outside the office now, waiting for my cue to present Sapphire and Tracy with their clothes. My mind was now busy with strategies to get out of here – I'd been planning to go at night, but I couldn't be sure that everyone would be asleep now that The Blue Crew were up to… well, whatever it was they were up to. Suppose I could leave at dinner – with everyone in the one room, it'd be easier to avoid someone being in the garden and seeing me climb out of my window, or whatever. Plus, Tracy would be gone by that time, so that'd be one less person who might notice I wasn't around. Speaking of Tracy, she'd probably love a reunion with her clothes right about now. Preparing to leg it as soon as I'd made my little delivery, I opened the office door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might want these back." I immediately turned and ran as Sapph and Tracy followed, shouting various threats. At times like this, I bloody love the Dumping Ground. Luckily, the sausage costumes seemed to slow them down, as I was laughing at them from the other side of my door (holding it shut, of course – I didn't really fancy a trip to hospital, or the cemetery, for that matter) before they'd even come close to catching me. After trying to bang the door down for a good 10 minutes, they eventually left. Something to do with Toby getting his camera out, from what I could hear.

Well, this was it. My last couple of hours at Elmtree House. I'd always imagined that this would be when I was 16, with Frank having already left, and that I'd spend them playing football with Toby, or mucking about with Harry & Jeff, or even convincing Johnny that him and Tee _will_ get fostered one day. Instead, I was sitting on my bed, playing my guitar, regretting. I couldn't help but wonder what Sonny was doing now. I'd never wondered that – not once, since he'd left. I'd just been too busy with the other kids, and worrying about them when I'd been fostered. Guilt really kicked in when I realised that. I don't suppose he ever wondered what I was up to now though, either. Could you blame him?

Gina's sudden shouts for us to come down to dinner tore me out of my thoughts. Panicked, I checked the time on my phone – half an hour earlier than I'd expected. I hurriedly packed up my clothes in a couple of bags and opened the window. I had to be quick; before she sent someone up to get me.

Then I realised – my guitar. I couldn't leave that behind, not for some scabby kid to take and damage it. It was the only thing I had left to remind me of Sonny; to remind me that I hadn't _always _been the one who had to look out for everyone else.

Just as I was desperately trying to shove the guitar into one of my bags, the door flung open without warning. Sapphire.

"Don't think I'm telling them you're asleep again after what you did earl-" She stopped mid-sentence, noticing the bags in my hand and the open window, "…Liam? What are you doing?"

Perfect. How was I going to joke my way out of this one?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a few days later than I said – had a busier weekend than I was expecting. It's quite a long chapter though, so hopefully that makes up for it! Please review, and thanks so much for all the reviews so far! I think I should have the next chapter up at some point over the weekend, and I'll actually try to stick to that this time :P Ellis x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm actually uploading this chapter on time! :P**

**Just thought I'd answer a question Miss Emeralds had while I remember as well – I think Liam & Johnny probably got closer after What You Don't Know, as Johnny seems to calm down about the whole fostering stuff after that episode, and I'd imagine that's what annoyed Liam about him so much in the first place. I think even before that, Liam doesn't hate him as much as he'd like to think anyway – that's why I included some stuff in this fic about him saying he's tried to calm him down and that before. I think he understands why Johnny's the way he is, even if it drives him mad sometimes. Look at us talking like they actually exist outside of the show :P Oh, and you saying you've been imagining this next scene has made me feel bad – I hope it's not a complete let-down!**

**If anyone else has any ideas or questions or whatever, please include it in the review :)**

* * *

I dropped my bags so quickly you'd have thought they'd suddenly caught fire, as if it was actually going to make a difference and Sapphire was going to completely forget she'd seen them in the first place. I opened my mouth; searching for an excuse, but soon closed it again when I realised that, for once, I couldn't blag my way out of a situation.

"SAPPHIIIIIRE! LIIIIAAAAAAM! DINNER!" Gina bellowed, interrupting the stony, awkward silence.

Sapphire, who'd been staring at me in confusion up until now, sighed and came towards me, grabbing me by the wrist.

"You're telling me why after dinner." She stated, blunt as ever, leading me out of my room and down the hallway. For the first time in what seemed like a century, my brain actually came up with some words for me to say.

"You don't need to walk me to dinner like I'm a dog, Sapph. I ain't gonna run away if you let me off my lead."

"Could've fooled me." She responded, releasing her grip from my wrist. I should have known that answer was coming, to be fair.

As much of a bitch as she can be, I have to say that Sapph's trustworthy - she didn't run into the kitchen and tell everyone. Most of the other kids would have done that without thinking, even before all this Elektra stuff – Carmen can't keep a secret to save her life; Gus would consider it too out of the ordinary to keep to himself; Toby would be worried that I'd fall & break my neck and it'd be all his fault for not doing anything to stop me; the list goes on. Nah, if anyone had to catch me, I was glad it was her. Even if it _did_ mean my plan had been ruined. For the moment, anyway.

"Are you two deaf, or what?" Mike chuckled, placing our plates in front of us as we sat down in the only remaining seats. Sapph had got to the chair in between Gus and Harry first (the far less painful choice), so I was left with the one opposite – in between Elektra and Johnny. Just what I needed to boost my mood.

"I had my earphones in, sorry." Sapphire muttered.

"Er, yeah, I was just on the phone to a mate from school." I lied, keeping my eyes fixed downwards.

Elektra mumbled something under her breath about being surprised I had any. I turned to her, ready to respond, but realised it had been too quiet for anybody else to hear. I knew how it'd turn out if I took the bait – I'd say something hurtful (one of many talents of mine); she'd pretend to get upset; Mike and Gina would lecture me for it. The kids had already chosen her over me; I didn't need those two to join the fan club as well.

"Are you sure you're alright, Liam? I've barely seen you these past few days." Gina queried. I didn't bother to look up from my dinner – I knew she'd have that usual suspicious, concerned expression on her face. She makes that face if you so much as sneeze – you know, the real crazy stuff kids get up to these days.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Was just busy pulling off that stroke of genius today – shame it's not sausages for dinner, innit?" I laughed. Laughing was pretty much the last thing I wanted to do right now, but being in care had taught me how to play the joker even at the worst of times. You've got to if you don't want people prying into your business, and Gina was the master of prying. If there's a book on it, she's the author (and it's probably a few thousand times better than Tracy's book).

That answer seemed enough to satisfy Gina, as her and the rest of the table began telling various sausage-related jokes and reciting the memory of seeing Sapph and Tracy in their outfits. I turned my attentions on to actually eating my food, realising just how hungry I was – you know, if you want to lose weight, you should go on the 'Fall out with most people in your household and try to avoid them whenever possible' diet. Wonder if I could make any money out of that? Bet there's some people gullible enough to try it…

A weird, paranoid feeling soon overtook my money-fuelled thoughts. You know when you can tell someone's looking at you? I could feel it then; eyes piercing into my skull. It didn't take me long to work out it'd be Sapphire. Guessing she was throwing me a dirty look; still pissed off about the sausage thing, I prepared to look up and give her a cheeky grin – after all, maybe it wasn't too late to convince her I wasn't trying to run away earlier. I could just eat my dinner really slowly and think up a story.

Lifting my gaze to meet hers, I was surprised at what I saw. She wasn't glaring at me; not giving me a look that said 'You're getting a slap when we leave this room'. It echoed the look she gave me when Mike and Gina told us that all the cuts we'd made to keep Elmtree open weren't enough, when I'd stormed out of the room – soft; caring; concerned. I hadn't seen her look at anyone else like that, except maybe Harry. Jesus, was I as pitiful as _Harry_ these days?

I was the first to break eye contact; hurriedly looking back down to my plate when I realised there was no use in making up a story and pretending everything was ok. The most I could hope for was that she'd lose interest; assume I was being melodramatic like Carmen and not bother to ask. I could still feel her eyes burning into me though. Even by the time I'd finished eating, it was still there.

"Right, Carmen and Sapphire; your turn on the rota." Gina announced, double-checking the sheet with all our chores on.

_Yes. _Maybe it wasn't too late after all – with Sapphire busy, I could still have a chance to get out of here. After all, it's not like the others had noticed anything was up. I practically flew out of my seat, ready to search my room for another bag that would properly fit my stuff inside and leave before it was too late.

"No way, Gina, I did your shopping for you earlier, remember?" I heard behind me as I reached the kitchen door. _No, no, no._ "I've had too much of a traumatic day to be ruining my nails doing the washing up, thank you very much."

I probably should've just ran. Alright, my guitar might still have been half hanging out of my bag, but I could've made it. I don't know what made me hold back to hear Gina's response. Pure stupidity, really.

Gina cackled. _Plea_s_e_ say no. "Ah, go on then, Sapphire. Elektra, you can help Carmen – I suppose we're going to have to sort out a slot for you on the rota anyway…"

Shit. I began to walk down the hallway, hearing the scraping of chairs and the rushing of steps behind me. For once, I hoped it _was_ The Blue Crew. I'd barely closed the door to my room before there was a knock at it.

"What?" I groaned, sitting down on my bed.

The door creaked gently as it was slowly pushed open, revealing Sapphire behind it. Realising I wasn't going to say anything, she sighed and closed the door behind her, taking a seat next to me.

"What's with all this, then?" She asked eventually. Her tone was the same as usual – hard; blunt; matter-of-fact. Her eyes were telling a different story, though. I couldn't stand to see her looking at me like that – like I needed help, or I was weak, or whatever. I looked away from her; fixing my eyes on to an extremely interesting spot on the floor.

"All of what?" I mumbled. I knew I was being difficult now, but I couldn't help it. I'd never been the one to run to others with my problems; I wasn't about to start now.

"Oh, I see – you were just going for a walk, and just decided taking all your stuff with you would be a good idea, right?" Pfft. Sarcasm's _my_ thing. "I'm not thick, Liam. I don't understand why you'd want to leave. You love this place." Her voice softened when she said that.

"Well, not anymore, Sapph." I shrugged, my voice barely above a whisper. "I've had enough of always looking out for the others, when they just ain't grateful for it."

"They're _kids_, Liam. Of course they're like that."

"Frank ain't a kid. He'd still rather spend time with this new girl than me, and he was meant to be my best mate." Everything Sapph was saying, I'd already said it to myself, and I'd still come to the conclusion that running away was the best thing to do. This wasn't going to help me change my mind, it was just a waste of time.

"Who cares about the new girl, Liam? Kids like her never stick around, you've been in care long enough to know that." Well, that was true. She wasn't the problem though, was she? She could leave tomorrow and things would still be the same; just without the stupid Blue Crew.

"The damage with the others has already been done, even if she does go." I responded, not moving my eyes from the floor.

"It's not like things haven't come between you lot before. Remember your last social worker? You knocked her out just so you could get a social worker who would let you visit here."

Well, I hadn't _meant_ to, exactly. About a week before I got sent back here, I decided I'd had enough of this social worker and her stupid rules, so I figured I'd play a prank on her. She didn't seem like the type who'd shrug it off and get on with things, so I didn't have to try too hard to come up with a plan. On one of her visits (just to make sure everything was alright with my foster-parents), I waited at an upstairs windows with a huge bag of flour I nicked from the kitchen cupboard; figuring I'd drop it on her when she passed by, flour would go all over her and she'd go mental. Fine – job done, and only at the price of some flour. Didn't _quite_ work out like that, though. The bag must've been really heavy on impact, or something, 'cause instead of bursting on her head, it kind of just… knocked her unconscious instead. Wasn't my fault – if she didn't have such a weak skull, things would've worked out properly. The result was the same though – I got transferred to Rob and never saw her again, so I guess all's well that ends well.

I sniggered at the memory. That social worker was a bitch, in all fairness. "S'pose you're right there… I'm not sure I want to sort things out, though. What's the point when it'll just be the same story all over again?" I raised my eyes back to Sapphire now, realising she hadn't looked away from me throughout the conversation.

She shrugged. "Then don't get involved. It's not the law, you know – you don't see me sorting our their everyday worries unless they're serious… apart from Tee and the sheep, but that was a one-off. I might have been in a good mood that day."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at that. "Are you sure? But that's as rare as an eclipse or something!" I exclaimed, feeling more like my usual self.

"You're pushing your luck now, Liam." Sapphire warned, punching my arm, before hesitantly putting her hand on top of mine. Now that wasn't normal, but I didn't say anything. Truth be told, I didn't mind it. "Just… don't run away, yeah? Because if those kids start running to me to deal with the shit you usually deal with for them, I _will_ hunt you down and kill you."

I smiled and gave her a quick nod; agreeing not to leave. I suppose she was right – I didn't need to get involved. I could just laugh at them from afar. Besides, it did sound a bit more logical than living in a bush or whatever I'd have ended up doing otherwise.

"You have such a sweet way with words, Sapph." I laughed, sarcasm now back in full flow.

She smirked, her hand leaving mine as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door. "Well, after putting up with both Riff and Harry, I'm used to having to talk little boys out of doing stupid things."

"Aw, so you see me as a little brother now then, yeah? I'm moved, honestly. I might shed a tear." I joked, clasping my hands to my heart, even though Sapphire had her back to me.

As she opened the door, she gave a glance back towards me; one eyebrow raised and a soft smile on her face. "Not _quite_ that, no."

As she closed the door behind her, I only had one thing on my mind – forget this Elektra stuff, what the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! It's probably my least favourite chapter I've written, to be honest, but it was just a little filler really; as the episode missed out quite big chunks of time where you don't really know what's going on with Liam. Please review, and I really hope people still like this fic. Ellis x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretty sure this is the quickest I've ever updated! **

**Izzy – Don't panic! Haha, I'm not going to make this a Sapphire/Liam fic – for one, it doesn't fit with the actual show, as Sapphire has a boyfriend in the interactive episode set one or two episodes after this one, and secondly, I don't ship them anyway (I actually think Liam and Elektra have more chemistry than Liam and Sapphire, starting from around A Day In The Country, anyway). I was going somewhere with that end part of Chapter 8; you'll find out what it was in this chapter :P**

* * *

"Good morning!" Tracy called cheerily, as she opened my door and rudely interrupted my sleep for the second day in a row. If she did this one more time, I was putting a bucket full of something on top of my door. I didn't know _what_ the bucket would be full of; I was too tired for that – evidence that I should not have been woken up in the first place. Even Burnywood was better than this place when it came to sleeping patterns. Ok, so you'd probably get your stuff nicked while you slept, but at least after having a good night's sleep you'd be alert enough to fight to get it back.

"Liam's not in today." I groaned from under my covers, trying to ignore her and go back to sleep. Tracy clearly had other ideas. I could hear her passing my bed and pulling the curtains open, tutting about the mess of clothes on the floor as she did so (I may or may not have bothered to properly pack my stuff away after deciding not to leave; choosing the 'tip everything out of the bag and leave it where it lands' option instead). This is why I can happily pull pranks on care workers with no regrets – they'd rather die than let you have a lie-in.

"Alright, fine – take a message for me. Tell Liam that someone's nicked some money from Mike, and Gina's watch has gone missing, and they're getting ready to interrogate everyone about it downstairs. House meeting; kitchen; 20 minutes. I wouldn't miss it if I were you - they've both got their serious faces on."

Reluctantly, I pulled my covers back slightly; peering at Tracy over the top of them.

"The next time you're stuck in town dressed as a sausage, I'm filming it and putting it on YouTube."

"The next time I catch you and Frank trying to steal Gina's orchids to sell at the florists, I'm filming it and showing it to her." Tracy retorted; a reminder that she'd let Frank and me get away with a lot of stuff before. Not that we'd be coming up with any plans like that again.

"You ain't gotta worry about us two scheming anymore." I muttered bitterly. I didn't even realise that I'd said it aloud until Tracy, who'd been about to close the door behind her, turned back to face me.

"What?" She frowned, a concerned look that even Gina would be jealous of shadowing her face. "Have you and Frank fallen out?"

Liam, you complete idiot. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? No doubt she'd want to make me a part of the group again now – hey, she'd probably buy me some blue hair-dye and everything; just to help me feel extra welcome. I'd just have to shrug it off and hope this new mystery (if you could even call it that – pretty sure we all knew the culprit) was occupying her attention too much for her to bother giving a second thought to it.

"Huh? No, no… we've just turned over a new leaf, that's all. I mean, who cares about money? Now, do you want me to be late to the meeting, or what? I've gotta get ready." I sprang out of my bed and ushered a bemused Tracy out of the door, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity as I pushed it shut.

Getting caught trying to run away, accidentally saying things that were meant to stay firmly in my head - what was wrong with me these days? I considered the possible options as I hurriedly got ready. In the shower, I decided it was the lack of food. When I got dressed, I decided it was actually the lack of sleep. While I was brushing my teeth, I toyed with the idea of it being because I was a care-home social outcast, and for once I actually cared, but I soon decided against that one. Nah, it was probably just a combination of the first two, I concluded as I left the bathroom and made my way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I absent-mindedly took a glance back to see who it was, doing a double take when I realised it was Sapphire. Should I ask her about yesterday? Maybe it was nothing; she might have purely been saying she doesn't see me as a brother, but… I don't know. It was the way she said it. I wanted to resolve the situation before it got big, you know? I didn't want her to think I was leading her on, or anything. Oh, just do it, Liam. Bite the bullet.

I cleared my throat, before hesitantly turning to face her. "Sapph? While I remember to ask – what did you mean yesterday?" She paused her iPod and stopped in front of me, an impatient glare on her face. "You know, when you said you didn't see me as a brother?"

I sounded like such a twat, I knew I did. I had to find out, though; you know, let her down gently – if anyone was going to be my girlfriend, it was _not_ going to be Sapphire Fox.

She looked up at me, straight-faced, before taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Liam."

Shit. What the hell was I meant to say to that? Think, brain, think! Just go for the typical 'I just want to be friends' line. Oh God, but what if she starts crying or something? Nah, nah, I couldn't deal with girls and their crying. Where the hell did this even come from, anyway? Until yesterday, as far as I knew she just wanted to slap me around the face half of the time. That couldn't all have been an act, could it?

My panic was suddenly cut short, as the corners of Sapphire's mouth gradually lifted, until she eventually exploded into laughter.

"_That_ is what you get when you make me look like an idiot. Ha! I thought you were about to have a panic attack then! Stick to pranking the little ones next time, yeah?"

And with that, she swaggered past me, leaving me staring after her in disbelief. Why hadn't _I_ thought of that one before? Nah, you can't even get annoyed about a joke when they're pulled off _that_ expertly; any skilled prankster knows that. Now I wished I carried a notebook like Gus, just so I could write it in there for future reference.

Still slightly in awe of Sapphire, I reached the kitchen; realising I was the last one there, though the meeting hadn't begun yet. It's ridiculous how we have meetings; set times and everything – what's wrong with just telling people stuff as you happen to bump into them, like normal people? I lifted myself up on to the counter; figuring it was a better place to make a quick getaway than sitting at the table. Feeling a dig in the ribs, I looked back at Sapph, leaning on the counter.

"Even though that last part was a joke yesterday, I did actually care about you staying here, you know? You're like… an overgrown Harry to me."

I smiled gratefully, knowing it must have been painful for her to actually admit that.

"Nah, I ain't got a Jeff." I joked.

She shrugged, looking down to examine her nails. "It used to be Frank."

Luckily, Gina chose that moment to shout "BE QUIIIIIEEEEET!"; saving me from having to answer or even pretend I heard what Sapphire said.

"Gina's watch has gone missing, and 20 quid has been stole in the office along with some keys. Someone must know something." Mike began. Jesus, they weren't messing around here, were they? I thought we'd at least have a meeting introduction; maybe a little sing along to get things started.

What was this, anyway – CSI: Dumping Ground? They were unbelievably fucking stupid if they weren't 100% sure it was Elektra who'd caused all this. Whether she'd actually done it all herself was another matter – a matter I was pretty sure I knew the answer to, as I watched The Blue Crew squirm under the pressure.

"Er, Elektra? Is there something you're not telling us?" Gina asked, getting straight to the point. Ah, so they _did_ know. They probably just didn't want to blame her straight away; didn't want to be accused of singling her out, or whatever.

"What, so I'm the new girl so you're just gonna pick on me?" Elektra replied. Ah, this girl was good – if you're at any half-decent care-home, the workers will do pretty much anything to avoid being accused of favouritism. I'd almost respect her for it, if she wasn't such a bitch.

"Look, we all do stupid things." Tracy sighed. I bet she knew what Elektra was doing with that comment – hell, I bet she'd tried that one herself when she lived here. "If you don't own up, you'll end up doing even more stupid stuff."

I took a glance back at Sapphire – she must realise what this girl was doing too, right? Sapph used to be the master of the 'If you tell me off for that you're infringing on my human rights' line.

"Search me if you like – I. Didn't. Do. It." Of course the stuff weren't on her – it was in the attic. Come to think of it… Mika and Gina didn't even know those lot were in the attic these past few days, did they? The moment I realised that, Elektra's plan got a hell of a lot clearer.

"Ask them if you don't believe me." Elektra insisted, signalling towards The Blue Crew, "They were with me all day."

"Well?" Mike asked.

"Tell them." Elektra encouraged the others, who seemed to be shrinking smaller and smaller with guilt.

Come _on_. For the first time in my life, I was praying that Carmen would be incapable of keeping her mouth shut, or Toby would give in to his guilty conscience, or Johnny would be worried that he and Tee wouldn't get fostered if he didn't admit to this.

"Yeah. She was with us." Frank finally piped up.

I don't know what my face looked like at that moment, but if it showed even 10% of what I was feeling inside, I must have looked extremely pissed off. Frank would only ever lie for me if he was backed into a corner, and I'd been his best mate for ages. He's known this girl two days, and he's taking all these risks for her?

"I don't know what's going on here." Mike said, as Gina scoped the room; secret agent mode in full force. "But when I find out – and I will – somebody is gonna be in a whole lot of trouble. Go."

We probably broke the record for 'Fastest time for a group of care-kids to leave a room' at that moment. The Blue Crew made a gathering at the top of the stairs, barely noticing that I was passing them in their panic.

"Just go to your rooms and act normal. _Trust_ me." I heard Elektra hiss.

Yep. If Elektra's plan wasn't clear enough to me already, at that point it turned crystal. Mike, Gina and Tracy were bound to spend the rest of the day hunting for this missing stuff – Tracy would suggest the attic eventually, remembering we'd hidden Ade and Dayo up there, and they'd find the stuff. There'd be another meeting, and with The Blue Crew wrapped around Elektra's little finger, they'd agree to blame whoever she was gunning for.

I knew who their scapegoat was going to be – and let's just say it wasn't Jeff.

* * *

**Two chapters in two days! On a bit of a roll here :P Hope you enjoyed that, and as always please review with any comments/ideas/questions/whatever! Ellis x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Especially to Miss Emeralds – I know I said in my PM it'd be up last Wednesday/Thursday; I did make a start on the Wednesday but my laptop went dodgy (typical) and only started working again this Thursday – then, to be honest, I completely forgot about finishing this until earlier today. I'm going to try to get the entire fic finished before the end of the week though, if all goes to plan.**

**Hope it was worth the wait, anyway!**

* * *

Given an instruction by their leader, the others sprang into action; rushing past me down the hallway and into their rooms, slamming the doors behind them. Elektra strolled calmly behind the group, glancing back at me with a smirk before disappearing into her room. Yep - she'd definitely stitched me up, and now she knew she still had enough control over the others for them to play along.

See, that's what annoyed me more than anything – if this was one of my schemes, at this point they'd be putting up a bit of a fight (they'd then lose and go along with my plan anyway, but that was besides the point), yet they were still blindly going along with this new girl's orders. I understood it was probably down to fear now, more than actually liking her, but I couldn't understand _why_. She might have the mind of a Burnywood kid, but she clearly doesn't have the guts of one. I've seen more intimidating goldfish.

Reaching her door, I lingered outside it for a few seconds. What if I kicked it down right now; demanded she told the truth about everything? Ok, so if I was wrong about her, she'd have me hanging out of the window by my ankles before you could say 'unstable care kid', but if I was right, maybe she'd admit to it in a blind panic – I could film it on my phone, or something, and Mike & Gina would get rid of her. Simple as that, right?

Jesus, being a social outcast has turned me into an idiot. Of course she wouldn't admit to it – everyone would come running in out of nowhere, like they've got some sort of secret passageway to dramatic events (I think it came free with Gina's secret agent guidebook); Elektra would start crying and accuse me of bullying her; Mike & Gina would find the stuff in the attic; the others, feeling sorry for poor, vulnerable Elektra would stand up for her, and _I'd_ be out of here – or at least grounded for the rest of the century. As satisfying as destroying her room might be, it wouldn't be worth the consequences.

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I carried on walking past Elektra's room and into my own. I scoped the walls, realising it could potentially be one of the last times I was in here. It wasn't like my bedrooms at other care homes; where the walls were bare and the mattress was stiff - it was _mine_. Noticing a tennis ball in the far corner of my room, I clambered over my bed and grabbed it; settling myself down against my shelves and chucking it against the wall. Well, if I couldn't take my frustration out on Elektra's door (or her face) it'd have to go somewhere, right?

I concluded it'd only be an hour or so until they found the stuff in the attic, assuming they'd began searching once we left the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder whether they'd immediately make the link to me, or go and question the others first. Suppose not – Elektra had been pretty convincing earlier, I guess. Well, if you haven't seen a load of different kids from a load of different care homes using the same lying techniques, that is. I almost resented my experience in the area – it would probably be nice to have a bit of mystery when a kid's asked if they smashed an ornament/answered back to a teacher/coloured in another kid's hair with felt tip while they were asleep, instead of knowing immediately by their tone of voice and body language. Not that stuff like that happened often at Elmtree anyway - the only lies that weren't coming from me revolved around Sapphire, her curfew and her social life. The other kids were just too… too _good,_ to put it in simple terms. Until now, that is.

For the first time, something dawned on me – would getting out of here and being put into another care home be such a bad thing? Ok, so it's the only place I've ever felt like I belonged, but I didn't _really_ belong, did I? I wasn't well behaved and polite like the other kids (Sapph doesn't count, 'cause she doesn't belong here either – at least she's always realised it, though). They only ever did stuff when I talked them into it, and they never enjoyed it as much as they enjoyed the whole Blue Crew thing; not even Frank. I was just the one that led them astray, but now they had Elektra for that. _And_ they liked her more than me; even if they were scared of her. I was a proper care kid, those lot were regular kids who hit a patch of bad luck.

So, maybe when I was confronted with the stolen stuff, I could just pretend it was me that took it – I've heard the 'last chance' speech from Mike enough times to know that if I pushed it and acted up, instead of the usual "I promise I'll make a fresh start" speech, I could get chucked out (or 'moved on', which care workers prefer 'cause it doesn't sound quite as harsh). At least when you're with a bunch of unstable, naughty kids you can't make attachments and end up hurt. Not that I _was_ hurt, but… you get my point.

That said, there's more than one way to get hurt. Yeah, so I could hold my own in a fight, but did I really want to end up in a place like Burnywood again? I might've been younger last time, but from what I remembered (and I remembered a lot - you'd have to be a robot to not be affected by some of the things I've seen) it was even worse for the older kids. The fights get more serious and the staff get less caring, which you wouldn't have thought was possible if you ever met them, but you'd be mistaken. It had been pure luck that got me into Elmtree – it'd be stupid to put my pride before my safety, right?

Argh, isn't your brain only meant to have one viewpoint on a subject, rather than about 800? I was being as indecisive & useless as Carmen here.

Before one side of my brain lost its temper and punched the other, there was a knock at my door. Had they found the stolen stuff already? Quicker than I expected, plus I still hadn't decided how I was going to respond to it. I needed more time.

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood." I sighed, but the door was already half-open & Tracy was making her way inside. What's the point in knocking if you're not even gonna wait for the answer? Don't see people doing that to Sapph unless they've got a death wish, why am I any different?

"Me neither." Tracy answered, sitting down on to my bed. "What's going on?"

Because, of course, I always know. You'd think I was the fourth care worker in this place, the way everyone expects me to know everything about the kids, or sort their issues out for them.

"Why does everyone think I've always got the answers?" I ranted, expecting the accusations to start coming my way next.

"I don't think you've got all the answers." Tracy shook her head, smiling. Smiling, that was weird. Maybe they hadn't found the stuff yet, after all (or she's just oddly amused by theft) – in which case, I could stop bloody arguing with myself. "But I know you've got some of them, and I know I've got some of them. I thought maybe together we might be able to work something out?"

So, this was it – I could refuse and keep my pride, or agree and try to get things back to normal. If I refused, Tracy might think I had something to hide, & then they'd think it was me when they found the money for sure. I could get out of here, and end up somewhere with kids just as bad (or worse) as me. If I agreed, it wouldn't be quite so easy – we'd have to come up with something that would catch Elektra out, and I'd have to try, yet again, to sort things out with Frank and the others. I knew that once I chose, it'd be too late for me to go back on it.

"Alright." I nodded.

I know, I know - I'd had enough of them relying on me to get them out of trouble, & they clearly had no concept of loyalty, but I still did. Maybe my only role was to help them when they needed it, but at least it meant I _had_ a role. Now was one of those times, and I couldn't let my pride get in the way of that.

After all, you can regain your pride once you've lost it. You can't regain family.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad after such a long wait! And I stayed up just to get it finished while I was on a roll, so it better be worth it :P **

**I think there'll be two or maybe three more chapters left, depending on how things seem to fit when I'm writing it, and as I've said I want to finish it by the end of the week, so there shouldn't be much of a wait until the next chapter's up. Please review, and sorry again for taking so long on it!**


	11. Chapter 11

I knew I might come to regret that decision. I knew there was a pretty big chance that Frank and the other kids wouldn't want to work things out. I knew that after helping them, I could still end up a social outcast of the group - especially if Elektra got chucked out. I knew, but it didn't matter. Sometimes I don't think things through quite enough before I commit to them – but I'd spent too much time thinking these past few days. Time to take a risk.

What I _didn't_ know, was why instead of telling me her ideas to catch Elektra out, Tracy was still staring at me; an expectant look on her face.

"What?" I questioned her suspiciously, half-expecting Gina to jump out from under my bed with her stolen watch; accusing me of nicking it. You can never rule anything out in this place, no matter how stupid it sounds.

"Well… I was thinking, maybe, that you might be able to come up with the plan?" Tracy responded reluctantly, a nervous smile on her face. Of course. If you need a decent plan, you come to Liam O'Donovan. Who doesn't know that? I should probably start charging people for it.

"I ain't doing all the work!" I exclaimed, realising that if this backfired, it'd all get pinned on me. Tracy was a decent care worker and all, but I doubt she'd risk her job for me. She can't be that much of an idiot.

"I'm not _saying_ that, Liam." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's just not very professional for a care worker to be plotting against one of the kids, is it?"

I was about to make a sarcastic comment on the professionalism of getting another kid to plot for you, but if we got into an argument, who knew how long this Elektra stuff could go on for? In business you've gotta maximise your opportunities, and now (while the kids were probably petrified about getting in serious trouble if they got found out – they're too soft to stick it out) was the perfect opportunity to get involved.

"Alright, fine. Only 'cause I feel sorry for you, though – your idea would probably involve a bucket of custard on top of her door or something pointless like that." I smirked, getting up from the floor (ignoring Tracy's 'That's how we used to do things here' excuse) and opening my bedroom door; double-checking the hallway before quickly closing it again. Well it'd hardly been the luckiest few days for me, now we were reaching a breakthrough I didn't want it ruined by Elektra happening to skip past (ok, she probably isn't an avid skipper – which is a shame, 'cause I bet Toby was hoping for the two of them to have a bit of skip in the garden whilst holding hands and clutching daisies - but in this scenario she's skipping) and hear me plotting against her.

"Erm, right…" I clapped my hands together, waiting for an idea to come to me. It's always a very quick process – frankly, it's a gift. I should go on Britain's Got Talent once this has been sorted out; got the care kid sob story and everything!

"We've not got all day, Liam." Tracy muttered, checking her watch.

"Do you want my help or not?" I answered back, listening out carefully for any footsteps coming down the hallway. "Ok, I think I've got an idea… you're gonna have to stay in the attic though. _Quietly_." I warned, aware that Tracy's not the most subtle person at the best of times.

"Uh thank you Liam, I'm the care worker here." Tracy hissed, frowning at me. Frowning because she knew why I had to warn her, I bet. "Why do I have to do that, anyway?"

"Just need you there for proof. I'll get her up to the attic, annoy her into slipping up, and if you're hiding in there she can't say I'm lying. I'm a genius, I know. You can pay me now." I grinned cheekily, proud that I'd outdone myself once again.

"It's easy enough to come up with it in theory, but it doesn't mean it'll work." Tracy argued. Jealousy is a very unattractive thing. "I mean, how are you going to get her to slip up, exactly?"

I laughed. "Tracy, Tracy, Tracy. Have we met? Annoying people comes naturally to me. Besides, she's clearly desperate to prove herself as the baddest care kid in town."

Tracy rolled her eyes at me. Again. If she did it once more, I was gonna have to roll her off my bed and out of the window.

"And how are you going to force her into the attic?" She asked; an unconvinced eyebrow raised.

Ah. See, I hadn't _quite_ worked that one out yet.

"Why don't you take Frank with you? They're friends, right? She might be more likely to go with you then." Tracy suggested.

"They might be friends, but me and Frank ain't." I dismissed her, remembering again how much easier plans were to carry out with Frank involved. Yeah, I was going to sort things with him, but not until after this had blown over. As far as I knew at the minute, he was still the Blue Crew's second-in-command.

"Well, I passed him as I came up to see you. Think he was going to the kitchen. He wasn't looking his best – he could probably do with you right now." She smiled hopefully. "You're going to have to sort things out sooner or later, why not now?"

I suppose I had nothing to lose. If he wanted to be mates again, then this Elektra plan would work out better. If he didn't – well, life goes on. Could always take various members of the Blue Crew hostage in the attic until Elektra agreed to go up there.

"As annoying as it may be, I think you might be right." I sighed, opening my door. "Where are you going?"

"Might as well go up to the attic now while none of the kids are in there, if that's where the stolen things are." Tracy replied, following me out of my room. "Bet you'll all be up soon anyway – you will sort it out with Frank, Liam, I know it."

Giving her a unconvinced smile, I turned my back to her as we went our separate ways. As I made my way to the kitchen, I wondered how this would work out. If he was down or whatever, like Tracy said, he'd probably had enough of this Elektra stuff too – that said, we hadn't been talking for a couple of days now, so he wasn't necessarily gonna leap into my arms with joy. Guess I wouldn't know until I actually approached him.

As soon as I saw Frank, I knew he was as fed up as I was with all of this. Well, unless burying your head in your heads is a Blue Crew symbol for happiness – who knows? One thing I was aware of is that I wouldn't get anywhere by pointing out that I'd been right about Elektra all along. I needed Frank's help; I had to get him on side before I took the piss out of his pure gullibility. Another rule of business – the customer is never right, but you've gotta know when to pretend that they are.

"I should've listened to my mate when he told me I was talking rubbish." I said, breaking the silence between us. Good thing I didn't though, isn't it, or it'd just be Sapph, Harry and Gus who weren't in the Blue Crew – can't _quite_ see them hatching a genius plan to catch Elektra out.

Frank generally just ignored my existence. That could mean he wasn't convinced, but he hadn't thrown anything at me yet, so I might as well continue.

"Now, are we gonna have a girly hug, or are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Always give people 2 options that suit you – that way, you win whatever they choose. Obviously finding out exactly what I'd missed over the past few days was the better option, but a bit of affection never hurt anyone.

Reluctantly, Frank looked over at me. "I'll tell you what's going on."

Well, that was easier than I'd expected.

"Phew! You had me worried then." I grinned, lifting myself on to the counter. "Come on, spit it out." We could save the reunion for later; my mission was to sort this girl and her games.

"It just started off as a laugh – I wouldn't have got involved if I knew what she was really up to." Frank insisted, shaking his head. It was getting harder to resist the 'I told you so' urge, but that could wait. I nodded at him, encouraging him to carry on. "We all had to take something to become part of SETA."

"I'm not even gonna ask!" I interrupted, laughing. If you ask me, the Blue Crew is a much better name then SETA. Not sure that's what Frank would want to hear just now though.

"I've not _finished_." Frank frowned. Hey, I'd frown too if I'd been a member of a club with a name as crap as that. "It was just small stuff at first; stuff from pranks and that. Then she told Carmen and Toby to take the money and Gina's watch. I know I should've stopped her, but she said she'd give it back. But now, with her lying about it and everything, I don't know."

I placed my hand on his shoulder; trying to calm him down before he morphed into Toby on a really bad day or something.

"Frank, it's fine. Me and Tracy have a plan to get the stuff back and catch Elektra out – we need your help though, ok? The rest of you will be alright, honest."

For a change, he didn't even give me the third degree on what the plan consisted of. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Elektra around if it meant my plans got sorted quicker. I can see it now – 'Hey, Frank, we've gotta sell some of Sapph's hair products to put some money towards our TV fund, or Elektra's gonna take sell them for drugs. It's for the good of the community.' … Ok, maybe not quite, but at least he was agreeing to this one.

"It's easy, right, just come with me while I try to get Elektra to come up to the attic with us. Tracy's hiding up there and I'll annoy her into admitting what she took. We just need you 'cause she won't come if I'm on my own."

A couple of seconds of silence followed. Christ, I wasn't asking him to bungee jump off the roof – how hard could it be to just stand behind me?

"That's _it_?" He frowned. And he sounded… disappointed. Now _this_ was too good to be true.

"Aww, have you missed our schemes that much, Frank?" I laughed, but my head was now going into overdrive. Was there a way to make this plan even better? "Hang on actually… right, assume we get her to come up in the attic. I'll start saying stuff about how I'm in charge now, then you go off on one, alright? I mean, she might be suspicious if we're suddenly best mates again – have another little argument and she'll think she's off the hook. Lull her into a false sense of security, you know?" I was just too brilliant at this stuff. Hold the applause.

"Fool-proof." Frank grinned.

"And next Christmas I'll organise a DG nativity play just so you can be Joseph, seeing as you got so upset about not having a main part in this plan." I joked, jumping off the counter and returning back down the hallway, beckoning for Frank to follow.

As we reached Elektra's bedroom door, I turned back to Frank. "Now, you be quiet here Joseph – it's your turn at Christmas, remember." I whispered, smirking. There are three things in life I can't resist – money, a business proposal and the opportunity to take the piss.

Turning back towards Elektra's room; serious face on, I banged on the door. Almost instantly, she pulled it open. I could say she looked thrilled to see me, but I could also say I can breathe under water. Neither are _completely_ true.

"What do you want?" She questioned, frowning. See what I mean?

"We need to talk."

"Don't think so." She responded almost instantly. Someone tell me how this girl got so popular here so quickly, please.

"Now, somewhere private." I continued, ignoring the fact that she'd just shut me down. I'd be here all night if I had to; she was going up in that attic.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere with you." God, and this was with Frank behind me – good thing Tracy had that idea earlier, or I'd be here until next week. Time for a new approach.

"Alright, let's talk about what you've been up to." Raising my voice, I turned back towards the hallway. "Right here. I hope for your sake no-one's listening."

Now, a really clever person would carry on with the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' routine – after all, I had no _real_ proof it wasn't Frank or one of the other kids that took the stuff. It was essentially still their word against hers, and she could go for the 'bullying the new kid' approach. Seems she still had a lot to learn.

"Fine." She agreed, giving me a look of pure death whilst she did so.

"Come on." Holding back a smug smile, I led her and Frank towards the attic.

At that point, I knew my whole plan was going to work. Once someone's cracked a little bit in places like this, it doesn't take much until they cave completely.

Something told me it'd be the first time Elektra was the one doing the caving.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know I said I'd try to get the whole fic done by the end of the week, and obviously I won't now seeing as it's technically Monday morning, but I've got two more chapters to go and I'm hoping to have it all done by Wednesday, or Thursday at the latest. As always, please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The three of us walked in silence to the attic stairs. Turning back towards Frank as Elektra climbed the stairs ahead of us, we gave each other a quick nod of approval; ready to begin our Oscar-worthy performances.

"Don't get my mate mixed up in your stupid game, alright?" I warned Elektra. This could go one of two ways – she'd play dumb, or put up a fight. To be honest, I'd win either way at this point.

"Look, he can leave if he wants to." She shrugged, signalling towards the door. Looks like she was still going for the innocent approach.

"He doesn't have to, 'cause I'm taking over." I boasted, waiting for Frank to take his cue.

"You said you'd stop the gang!" Ah, perfect timing. Might have to promote him to the role of Jesus in the nativity, if he keeps this up.

"I never!" I argued. I hoped that Tracy realised this was an extra addition to the plan – the last thing we needed now was her popping out from her hiding place to give us a speech on friendship.

"You did!" Frank exclaimed, before storming out of the attic. Well, storming down a few steps and hiding at the bottom, technically. Technicality wasn't what was important, though – we just needed Elektra to think that was the case.

"Aww, did you have a fight with your girlfriend?"

Yep, the sarcasm and the smirk on her face told me that she was buying it. Perfect. Time for me to crank up the boasting, which comes as easily to me as asking questions does to Gus and being annoying does to Johnny.

"Shut up. Now are you gonna get out of my way so I can start running things properly around here?" I asked her, folding my arms for added emphasis. Let's just add acting to the list of things I could make a career out of, shall we?

"In your dreams." Elektra replied, still smirking. She had no idea, did she? This was going to hit her like a train, and I couldn't wait. I couldn't get ahead of myself though – she still hadn't admitted to anything.

"Your gang's rubbish." I goaded. As well as being a part of the plan, this was actually true; no acting necessary. "What have you ever done? Set up a camp; had some curry; played a few practical jokes – what are you, like 5?" I grinned smugly. I'd lit the fuse, now it was time for her to explode.

"You criticise me?" She took a step towards me. I might have been intimidated, if I was 2ft tall like Tee. "I mean, I've only been here two days and I've already got them nicking stuff for me."

DING DING DING. We had a winner, and it wasn't the contestant with blue bits in their hair. I could gloat now, or I could _really_ get her talking. Ok, it wasn't really necessary, but I was having so much fun. After the past few days I'd had, I deserved a bit of enjoyment.

"What, am I supposed to be impressed?" I continued. If she had a wise bone in her body, she'd shut up and start backtracking at this point. Not that it'd work, but just to give herself a chance.

"Erm, yeah, it was the 20 quid, and I'm gonna get more money once I've sold that watch. But what have _you_ done?"

Now, I'm not exactly what you'd call religious, but up to now I'd been praying to whatever the hell exists that Tracy was actually in the attic, and hadn't got side-tracked by one of the other kids having some sort of issue. Oh, whatever, might as well go with it anyway – if Tracy was in here, Elektra had been well and truly caught out, and if she wasn't, I could at least enjoy the split-second of panic on Elektra's face.

Thankfully, out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure standing up behind some boxes, ready to come into view. Tracy had officially stuck to the plan, unless Ade and Dayo were back.

"First of all, I've just tricked you into confessing." I grinned, pointing behind Elektra at Tracy (unless Ade was in very good disguise), who'd moved closer towards us.

"Let's go and see Mike, Elektra."

It was almost too good to be true. We were finally going to get rid of this idiot; just what I'd wanted since she first pushed me over that pool table.

"I was joking." Elektra laughed softly. Told you she was an idiot, didn't I? Rule #93 of business – know when to give up. The more you push it, the worse you make things for yourself.

"I just heard you." Tracy smiled sarcastically, walking closer towards us.

I had to wonder what excuse was next. Was she about to use Harry's approach of 'Jeff told me to'?

"Look, I don't want to be a snitch or anything, but I was just covering for Toby and Carmen." Elektra responded innocently. Yeah, the Jeff excuse probably would've been a better one than that.

"Ohhh, sorry Elektra but it's over!" Frank exclaimed, returning from the bottom of the stairs. I have to say, I felt a bit stupid for thinking that he'd take part in framing me earlier – Frank knew how to be a good mate. I understood now that that's what the the problem was before - he had wanted to be a good mate to _everyone_, including Elektra, but he never would've let me take the blame. That said, the 'Loser' sign hadn't been acceptable since the late '90s, and wasn't acceptable now – we'd have to work on his improvisation skills before the nativity.

"You've got 30 minutes to return all the stuff." Tracy warned Elektra, as me and Frank took part in a small celebratory fist bump. "Elektra, are you listening to me?" She turned back to us in exasperation as Elektra bolted down the stairs, ignoring her.

"Success! No offence to you two, but I think we can put this down to my excellent acting." I joked, high-fiving each of them.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked Tracy, who didn't look convinced. Let's be honest, it was probably just jealousy. We can't _all_ be skilled actors.

"Nothing. I was just… expecting more of a reaction, that's all. She didn't even say sorry." Tracy sighed.

Had Tracy hid under her bed the whole time she was in care, or something? Sometimes kids just don't care what happens to them. She probably couldn't wait to get moved on to a home where brilliant and gorgeous people like myself wouldn't ruin her plans for domination.

"Well, who cares, at least we've got rid of her." I shrugged, as Frank nodded in agreement.

A scream of "BLUE-HAIRED FREAK!" interrupted us. Exchanging glances, the three of us quickly sprang into action; racing down the stairs. I didn't know what was going on; all I knew was that you'd have to pay me to miss it.

Eagerly turning the corner, like a kid on Christmas morning, I saw a sight that more than made up for the past few days. Hair pulling, scratching, pushing – everything that makes a girl fight perfect. Praise baby Jesus (or Frank) for Sapphire Fox, that's all I can say.

Speaking of Sapph, who knows what Elektra had done to bother her (maybe just existing was enough), but her screeches of "NO, MIKE!" as he held her back told me it was something big. That meant one of three things – her phone, her hairdryer or Harry.

"Right, enough! Enough!" Mike bellowed, pointing at each of the girls in turn. Ooh, I think that was the first time I'd witnessed Mike in bellow-mode without being on the receiving end of it. How refreshing.

With a final scream of "Watch yourself!" Sapphire stormed off, Jeff in hand (going for option 3, in that case).

"Wooo! When's round 2?" I grinned, receiving a punch from Tracy and a threat of "Shut up, or I'll get you!" from Elektra in return. Nice to see everyone's got a sense of humour.

Ah well, there was always Frank. Laughing, we high-fived, eliciting a "No!" from Mike as we did so. As he left, I turned back towards Frank.

"So, do you reckon she'll be out of here by tonight, or will they leave it 'til tomorrow?" I pondered, satisfied with the day's events. I kind of hoped they'd leave it until the morning, so there was time for another fight between her and Sapphire.

Frank considered it for a moment, before a frown shadowed his face. "Are you sure they'll chuck her out? I mean, you've done loads and you're still here…"

And that, my friends, is how you completely ruin somebody's mood.

* * *

**Penultimate chapter complete! I know it was quite short compared to some of my others, but you can't really add much when you're writing about scenes that actually happened on the show. The last chapter should be fairly long, though, as I'm writing about all the things that I was really annoyed about them not including in the episode – the others making up with Liam, everyone finding out Elektra was staying, and stuff like that. That should be up either tomorrow or Thursday. Please review, and I hope everyone's still enjoying this fic :)**


	13. Chapter 13

There aren't many things more annoying than thinking something's about to change for the better, only for someone to turn around and tell you it probably won't. Cheers for that one, Frank. He knows just how to make someone feel good about life.

"You're not Joseph _or_ Jesus anymore." I told him now, as we sat on my bed playing cards and trying (as well as failing) to avoid the subject of Elektra. "You can be the donkey."

"I could be wrong." He said, trying to convince himself as much as me. We both knew it though. This place didn't give up on kids without a fight, even if they're as irritating as Elektra. Now, if _I_ ran this place, she wouldn't make it through the door - I'd reject her just from looking at her hair. Plus Johnny would probably be chucked out on the basis that he's Johnny, but that's another matter.

Rudely interrupting us wallowing in misery, there was a knock at the door. Probably calling us to a house meeting to tell everyone that Elektra was staying. Hey, maybe she'd give us all a fake apology and we could sing nursery rhymes, ending things with a group hug. What else were they hoping to get out of this?

"Come in." I eventually answered, in the most unwelcoming way I could manage.

"Alright lads?" Mike asked, his head appearing around the door. "Good to see you two have settled your differences."

You know that tone that adults use? You must have heard it; the proper enthusiastic one when they're about to tell you something you really won't want to hear, or make you do something you don't want to. Mike's the master of it, and he was using it now. Frank and I exchanged equally unimpressed glances, before looking back at Mike.

"That voice only fools Harry, you know." I told him bluntly, folding my arms in disapproval.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Frank at the edge of the bed.

"Listen guys…" He paused, his voice dropping to 'serious conversation' tone. "I've not called a house meeting about it because enough of a fuss has been made today, but Gina and I have decided that Elektra will be staying."

Now, to be honest, I blame Frank for this. It never would've happened in a million years if he hadn't suggested it earlier. Ok, well it _might_ have, but at least then it'd be an interesting surprise. … Kind of.

"You're not serious." Frank groaned.

"Nah, Frank, it makes perfect sense. We can add 'find your stolen things' to the chore board. What day is best for you? I'm thinking Tuesdays sound good. Oh, unless Elektra gets to choose." I responded sarcastically, shuffling the deck of cards and resisting the urge not to throw them at the wall. Or shove them down Mike's throat, either of the two.

"Come on, you two. She's not had the easiest time-"

"Oh, and the rest of us have?" I interrupted, filling with fury. "Sorry your parents died Toby, and sorry your mum doesn't want you Carmen, but Elektra's had a hard time fitting in at other care homes so you're going to have to put up with her intimidating you into doing stuff for the next few years. Hope you understand."

"Liam, I don't think you of all people should begrudge giving anybody a second chance, do you?" Mike hissed, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not the same, Mike, and you know it. I've never bullied the little ones, have I? Look at Harry, he was too scared to come out of his room today." Yeah, once Sapph had calmed down (and me and Frank had stopped finding it hilarious) she filled us in on why she went slightly psycho. I couldn't stand that I was being put into the same group as Elektra just 'cause we both have a bad track record. I'm a lot of things, and a lot of them are negative, but I'll never be a bully.

"I think Sapphire's outburst has done enough to show Elektra to leave Harry alone, and I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to the others. The thing is, this girl has been passed from care home to care home, Liam – like you were. If we give her a chance to get settled, she might end up fitting in as well as you do." Mike said softly, clearly going for the guilt trip method. It wasn't working, but I had to admit defeat just so he'd stop comparing the two of us.

"Whatever." I muttered, casting my eyes downwards. I knew there wasn't any point arguing any further, not now they'd got it into their heads that they could help Elektra to 'change her ways'. The reality is, this is a care home; not a fairytale, but Mike was clearly never going to understand.

Realising neither Frank or me were going to give a more detailed response than that; Mike lifted himself from the bed.

"Right, well dinner's almost ready, lads, so come down in a minute."

As he gently closed the door, I looked up at Frank. "All that planning for nothing."

Frank shook his head. "It wasn't for nothing. Now she knows not to mess with us, and we know not to trust her. It could be fun."

I laughed. "Frank, are you honestly stupid enough to believe that? Getting ahead of yourself a bit there mate."

I shrugged it off, but maybe he had a point. Now I had Frank back on side, it might not be so bad having someone to test out certain ideas on – Carmen was too sensitive; Sapphire was too scary and Johnny was too much of a snitch. As we went down to the kitchen, a more positive outlook begin to kick in.

That didn't stop dinner from being the most awkward, tense event in Elmtree history, mind you. We ate in silence, apart from Mike and Gina's occasional attempts to draw us into conversation, and Tracy gabbling on about nothing (though that wasn't anything new, in fairness). Everyone finished in a record time of about 5 minutes, just to escape the awkwardness. Well, apart from Gus, who (oblivious to the theft revelation after just returning from his dad's house – it'd probably be best not to tell him; each detail would have to go in the notebook) was still making sure he chewed each mouthful the correct amount of times.

"Wanna play pool?" Frank asked; the first time of us kids had spoken throughout the meal.

"Liam!" Gina stopped me in my tracks as I nodded and got up from my seat. "You're on washing up duty with Tee."

"It ain't my turn on the rota!" I exclaimed. Shouldn't Elektra be doing all the chores, anyway? I get that punishment for doing _nothing_ in comparison to what she'd been up to.

"No, but you missed your turn because you felt ill." She responded matter-of-factly. No way I was getting out of it, then. Mind you, at least it was with Tee and not Elektra, or her face would probably end up in the washing up bowl along with the dishes.

Doing the washing up was about as silent and awkward as dinner – except this time, there was only two of us in the kitchen and we couldn't rush to get away. Gina's like a beast with the dishes; if they weren't clean properly we'd end up doing them for the rest of the week. I figured Tee must still have been annoyed with… _why_ were they annoyed with me? I can't even remember anymore.

"So…" She broke the silence hesitantly. Obviously not a fan of tension. "That was a really good idea you had. I mean, to make Elektra admit to stealing the money. Tracy told us earlier."

I didn't know why she was acting so… nervous. Maybe the others had put a ban on talking to me or something, who knows?

"Come on now Tee, you know all my ideas are good." I joked. Not that it isn't true, of course – but of course, you already knew that.

"And I'm sorry that you had to get involved and sort things out. We all are, honest." She insisted.

Really, that was all I'd wanted. An apology; some kind of proof that they'd learned their lesson. I never minded looking out for them; I only minded when they didn't show any appreciation for it.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her, relief flooding over her face as I did so.

Now I knew the others were actually sorry for what they'd done, it was time to give them a little pep talk on the whole Elektra thing. After all, we couldn't have every mealtime in complete silence. I had to let them know I was there for them; that there was no need to be scared of her anymore. Hey, forget Frank, clearly _I_ should play Jesus in the Nativity.

Me and Tee entered the living room, which was busy again now that SETA was no longer in business. I smiled to myself as I took in all the noise – Johnny and Frank playing pool (and debating over who was better, when the fact is they're both amateurs compared to me); Harry and Jeff knocking over their Lego; Carmen and Toby arguing over whose turn it was to use the computer. _This_ was how Elmtree was supposed to be, not silent because half the kids are up in the attic.

"Guys, guys, shut up a second!" I shouted over the noise. Immediately, it came to a halt (see, once you've been in care long enough you know how to get yourself heard). "It's about Elektra."

Yeah, I know, I could have made them grovel first – but remember what I said about maximising opportunities in business? I could get a month's load of favours out of milking that; I didn't need to use it now. I knew they were sorry, that was enough for the moment.

"What about her?" Johnny frowned, placing his pool cue back on the table.

"You can't let her ruin it here for you. Trust me, this place is one of the easiest care homes you could experience, and Elektra's nothing to worry about. If she ever says anything to you, just tell me – but all this awkwardness at dinner and stuff, it don't have to be like that."

Was motivational speaker already on my list of things I could make a living out of? Add it on there if not. The room was silent – stunned at how inspirational I am, I bet.

"That wasn't about Elektra…" Carmen eventually answered, sounding hesitant.

What was that supposed to mean? _Everything_ over the past few days had been about Elektra. God, what had I missed now? Had Toby 'stolen' a fostering opportunity from Johnny & Tee? Had Carmen tried to flush Jeff down the toilet?

"We thought we'd blown our friendship with you." Toby continued, sensing my confusion. "I mean, after we'd been so stupid and unfair, it didn't seem like you'd want to talk to us anymore."

Toby? Worrying? There was a shocker. There was another opportunity to make them grovel, but I wasn't in the mood for it - _and_ the less I used it now, the more impact it'd have later.

"It _was_ stupid and unfair, you're right on that one. Even more stupid than the sheep." I told them, raising an eyebrow at Tee. "But seeing as I'm the nicest – as well as funniest and best looking – person on this planet, I'll allow you to carry on worshipping me as Dumping Ground legend."

Would I regret forgiving them? Maybe. Would they ever piss me off again? Definitely. But the thing is, I'd spent the past few days trying to cut them out of my life, when the truth is I didn't want to – not _really_.

They weren't right in what they did, but they were sorry. They weren't perfect, but nobody is. They weren't blood, but they were still family.

* * *

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed the ending, and the whole thing generally.**

**I just want to say a really big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the fic for being so nice!**

**I won't even be thinking about writing another for a while with it being exam time and everything, but if anyone has any ideas for my next one feel free to put them in the review or PM me :) Ellis x**


End file.
